


Mon voisin s'habille en Versace

by Huntress_dark



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress_dark/pseuds/Huntress_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Je suis Molly Hooper et je viens de vomir sur un type qui porte des chaussures Versace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Je ne sais pas si vous le saviez, mais écouter un type qui tente de vous convaincre de lui céder un prêt alors qu'il sait quelle sera la réponse, est d'un ennui mortel.

Voilà vingt minutes que je cherchais intérieurement une manière polie de lui dire qu'il n'aura pas la maison de ses rêves et que son chien ne pisserait pas sur les superbes futurs géraniums de sa femme.

Je détestais mon job.

Ce matin, j'avais bien eu le pressentiment que cette journée allait être une véritable catastrophe quand Sarah, ma voisine de bureau, m'avait demandé si pendant ses vacances un client intéressant était venu ouvrir un compte à la banque.

C'était la seule chose qui l'avait motivé à venir travailler ici. Trouver un bon parti. Et également, bénéficier des tickets restaurant.

Le pire était quand elle m'avait raconté ses nuits apparemment, torrides, et les folies quelle avait de son corps. J'ai envie de vomir. J'ai envie de vomir devant un client que je vais devoir envoyer sur les roses. Le responsable de mes haut-le-cœur était surement les gâteaux que m'avait offerts Mary il y a une semaine. Ce soir, il aura sa sentence. À la poubelle.

Moi aussi j'aimerai faire des folies de mon corps. Seul mon ours en peluche borgne serait dans la possibilité de me proposer ce genre d'activité, car ma vie privée est à l'image d'une botte de paille en plein désert.

Faut dire que niveau introverti, mon pédigrée est le meilleur de tous. Je ne me sens jamais réellement à l'aise, surtout quand je vois Sarah et ses jambes qui sont bien plus longues que ses bras et son tronc assembler.

Je la déteste.

Comment peut-on accepter des gens aussi grands, avec une poitrine qui étoufferait n'importe quel type qui y fourrait son nez ? Non, ce n'était absolument pas de la jalousie, juste une prévention des risques. J'observai brièvement la mienne en reniflant.

Bourrer mon soutien-gorge de chaussette ou de papier toilette sera surement à l'ordre du jour dans les prochaines heures.

J'écoute à moitié mon interlocuteur en imaginant les quelques kilos disgracieux au niveau de mon ventre, remonté comme par miracle au niveau de ma poitrine.

J'en parlerai à mon ours, il adhéra à l'idée sans problème et s'il se moque de moi ce sera le placard à chaussures qu'il visitera.

Il faut absolument que j'arrête les entretiens pour les demandes de prêt. Me casser la jambe ou le bras serait une bonne idée pour y échapper. Une maladie étrangère me donnerait davantage de chance d'éviter un nouveau supplice.

Soudain, le type arrête de parler et me fixer curieusement derrière ses petites lunettes. Pauv'vieux, je vais devoir jouer la conseillère indifférente alors que j'aimerai l'aider, réellement.

Je rassemble mes mains devant moi pour me donner du courage, mais je trouve cette position imbuvable, je décide de ranger mes mains sur mes cuisses, bien à plat.

J'avais l'impression de retourner à mes années lycée, lorsque je devais rencontrer mes professeurs avec mon shérif de père. Une vraie partie de rigolade.

Avec mes mains qui transpirent et ma voix qui n'a rien de convaincant, je lui explique l'impossibilité de la chose et le laisse partir avec son dossier sous la main en soupirant une fois la porte fermée.

Je m'écroule, sentant la douleur que mes talons me procuraient. Outils de torture qui me permettaient d'avoir le nez au niveau des deux monstres de Sarah.

Je jetai rapidement un regard vers l'horloge. Déjà 17 h. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! Enfin 17 h. J'ai l'impression d'être dans le même état qu'un poisson rouge offert à un môme un peu trop adepte du secouage de sac en plastique. C'est certain, je vais me retrouver sur le dos dès que j'aurais franchi le pas de ma porte.

La liberté et la lumière m'attendaient dehors, mais il fallait que je subisse l'ultime étape de la journée, faire un rapide rapport à Andresson. Il n'est pas méchant, rassurez — vous, juste un peu con et énormément hypocrite. Peut-être que refusé des prêts était une sanction moins douloureuse ?

Il n'y a pas à discuter davantage, je suis devant la porte de son bureau et je dois frapper et entrer avec un sourire enjôleur. Du moins, essayer d'étirer les coins de ma bouche vers le haut pour faire bonne figure et ce n'était pas gagné.

Je frappe, un peu trop fort, mais ça, c'est l'envie d'en finir au plus vite. Sa voix m'invita à pénétrer dans son antre qui était aussi accueillant que cette d'un tueur en série qui aurait une passion pour les galets peints.

Mon envie de vomir s'intensifie. Satanés gâteaux, et satanée Mary !

— Alors mon ptit', cette journée comment s'est-elle passé ?

_Mal et ta tronche n'arrange rien à l'affaire mon pote._

— Très bien monsieur.

— Hum… J'ai vu que vous aviez reçu un client pour un prêt. Comment cela s'est-il passé ?

_Je réitère ma réponse, et je vais courir sous la douche pour tenter de faire partir l'affreuse odeur de pourrit que j'ai l'impression de ressentir après avoir fait ça._

— Je lui ai dit que sa demande ne pouvait aboutir avec sa situation.

Je me mords la lèvre. Dois-je lui dire ce que j'en pense ? Dois-je tenter de jouer l'avocat du diable ?

— C'est parfait, cela rattrape la bavure que vous aviez faite la semaine dernière avec une ouverture de compte.

— C'était pourtant justifiable, lâchais-je en haussant des épaules.

— Vous n'avez pas les qualifications pour en décider, Mademoiselle Hooper.

_Je ne tache pas les dossiers avec de la sauce du traiteur d'à côté moi._

— Ce compte n'aurait en aucun cas aidé la cliente. Je suis pourtant là pour les aiguiller.

Il balaya de la main mes paroles. Traduction : retourne à tes agrafes et autres attaches en plastiques.

— Contentez-vous de faire ce que je vous dis et vous aurez une bonne carrière ici.

Oui une sacrée carrière ! Dans le classement par couleurs des trombones. Vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, mais je ne supporte pas ce type. En plus, il met du gel. Je déteste les hommes qui prennent le gel pour un shampooing permanent.

Voilà, il me parle et je ne peux pas décoller mon regard de ses cheveux plaqués laborieusement en arrière alors que la couche épaisse transparente et gluante siège royalement sur son crâne.

L'envie de vomir gagne du terrain et ma main droite se tient prête à venir se plaquer sur ma bouche. Il continue de parler sur les jeunes talents comme moi qui viennent nourrir la boite et blablabla. Je rêve de ma douche où j'ai réussi plus d'une fois à me casser la figure. Un endroit bien trop glissant, mais qui me promet un isolement et une sans faille.

Il rythme son discours de sourire et de moue qui me passent au-dessus de la tête et qui n'ont pour but de lui donner bonne conscience. Pitié qu'il se taise, ses affreux cheveux commencent à me menacer de m'envoyer le trop-plein de gel qui les recouvre. Il faut toujours prendre une menace capillaire au sérieux.

Je retiens, un soupire, qui tente de ma trahir et j'acquisse en retenant ma respiration. Ce fut le prix de ma liberté lorsqu'il me rappela à quel point il était heureux de me compter dans son service avant me servir son sourire mielleux.

Au petit galop, j'attrape mon sac en toile qui siège sur mon bureau tout en gardant un parfait équilibre sur mes talons qui me donne l'impression d'avoir les deux pieds sur les tours jumelles de New York. Une fois les portes de l'agence poussée et extirpée mon corps de cet endroit, je respire à plein poumon l'air ambiant avant d'éternuer bruyamment. Mon nez me pique et mes poumons semblent être en feux.

Ah oui c'est vrai !

Le printemps est de retour…

Qui dit printemps, dis gazouillis. C'est si mignon et si désespérant pour ma part. J'ai envie de rentré chez moi et blottir mon ami borgne contre moi pour échapper à la vision de couples qui se baladent main dans la main.

Aujourd'hui j'évite le parc. Trop de gamin, trop de jeunes couples qui roucoulent et ronronnent. Je crois que mon envie de vomir s'accroche désespérément à moi. Mais lâche-moi la grappe non de non ! Je respire profondément en accélérant le pas.

La pensée positive aide. Enfin, c'est ce que j'avais compris en écoutant une des cassettes de yoga de Mary. Ma meilleure amie Mary avait une tendance à avoir des passions par période.

Un jour, elle va courir s'inscrire pour faire du vélo de piscine et le suivant tout lâcher pour faire de l'escalade.

Je l'envie, sauf lorsqu'elle m'entraine dans ses cours de yoga ou encore d'équitation. Je sens encore les courbatures de la dernière séance. Mon pauvre dos. Je suis au bout de ma rue, je vois enfin mon terrier loin des autres lapins qui copulent.

Gardez vos carottes !

J'accélère la cadence en espérant que mon estomac ne laisse pas davantage de liberté à mon précédent repas. Je me surprends presque à courir et je me moque du camion de déménagement qui est face à moi. Je me moque des types qui portent des canapés, fauteuils et autres sièges.

Un type immense de dos se trouve soudainement sur mon chemin. Il porte un caban bleu nuit qui était parfaitement ajuster à sa taille svelte. Plutôt intéressant, mais mon envie de vomir a déjà sorti l'alarme.

Alerte rouge !

Mes talons qui me servent d'échasse font partie intégrante de mon corps, je ne serais pas aussi mal je m'admirais. Le type n'est plus très loin et il n'a toujours pas bougé. L'idiot !

Je ne peux pas hurler sinon je vomis, ni même murmurer. Je fais des grands signes en espérant qu'un des types me voit et signal la fusée que je suis qui, est entrains foncer sur celui qui me tourne le dos.

Je dois avoir l'air d'une dingue, mais je m'en moque, j'ai envie de vomir. La journée ne semble pas tellement perdue, car l'un des types fait signe de ma présence.

Alors que je suis à quelques mètres du type au caban, ce dernier virevolte et me fit face. Je ne savais pas s'il était surpris de me voir. À vrai dire, je n'ai pas eu le temps de prêter attention à son faciès que ma tête se jeta violemment en avant. Je suis Molly Hooper et je viens de vomir sur un type qui porte des chaussures  _Versace_.


	2. Chapter 2

Vouloir sortir une pelle et creuser un trou dans le parc de la ville m'avait effleuré l'esprit plus d'une fois. Dommage que je ne possède aucune pelle et je tenais beaucoup trop à mes ongles pour creuser à main nue.

Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit. Je n'avais pas cessé de me repasser la scène en boucle, au ralenti, en accélérer et même en rembobinant. Rien n'à faire. C'était toujours aussi humiliant. J'étais toujours aussi pétrifiée à l'idée de ce qui s'était passé.

Je m'étais asséné deux gifles mentales en songeant à la manière dont Monsieur-je-porte-des-chaussures-Versace m'avait observé. Ses iris s'étaient dilatés sous la surprise ou la colère, je n'avais pas réussi à déterminer le ressenti qu'il avait eu à cet instant. Ses immenses pupilles bleues me revenaient en mémoire.

C'était comme si en quelques secondes, ils avaient réussi à fouiller mon être. C'était assez dérangeant d'ailleurs, surtout lorsque je songeais aux effets que son regard avait produits sur moi. C'était comme si j'avais été prise entre deux phares. Deux phares atrocement déstabilisants.

Mon cœur cognait plus fort dans ma poitrine alors que je lacérais ma lèvre comme une punition. Vilaine Molly ! Je plaquais mes mains sur mon visage tandis que mes joues se mettaient à chauffer.

Je venais de vomir sur les pieds de ce type… JE VENAIS DE VOMIR SUR LES PIEDS DE CE TYPE !

À présent, j'étais certaine que je n'allais pas le revoir de sitôt. En réalité, je n'en avais aucune envie.

La seule chose dont j'avais envie, c'était de me terrer à vie sous mes couvertures et de vivres de pater pour chat, avec pour seul compagnon : mon ourson borgne. Je prendrais sans doute une douche tous les mois pour garder un fond d'humanité.

Je ne voulais pas que ça sente la mort. Madame Hudson se douterait de quelque chose. De plus, j'avais suffisamment usé mes genoux sur le sol de cet appartement pour le dernier nettoyage de printemps.

Avec un peu de chance, je ne virais pas psychopathe et je ne finirais pas dans ses foutues émissions sur les affaires de meurtres qui me faisait sacrément flipper. Les rayures ne m'iraient pas au teint et me grossiraient.

Mon ventre s'était mis à gargouiller. Grimaçant, je plaquais mon index sur mon estomac d'un geste accusateur.

— Ce n'est pas le moment de la ramener ! Tu en as suffisamment fait, crois-moi.

Je n'avais pas appelé Mary. Une des seules choses intelligentes que j'avais faites depuis ses dernières vingt-quatre heures. Elle se serait moquée de moi en m'envoyant des comprimer contre le vomissement.

Il faudrait vraiment que je la ferme la prochaine fois qu'elle viendra dîner à la maison sinon je risquerais de devoir supporter ses idioties jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Je culpabilisais facilement toute seule sans avoir besoin des talents de Mary. Si elle était mise au courant de cet... incident, alors ce serait catastrophique et le peu d'espoir qui me restait pour que tout s'arrange serait anéanti.

 _Soupir de lassitude_.

Je savais que jamais plus, je ne pourrais réapparaitre aux yeux d'un quelconque être humain.  _Nouveau soupire_. Pourtant, malgré tout, je repensais au type qui avait dû recevoir, malgré lui, mon haut-le-cœur sur ses chaussures. De très belles chaussures d'ailleurs. Sarah les aurait adorés.

Dans mes souvenirs, ses pieds étaient fins et recouverts d'un superbe vernis. Je me demandais bien qui pouvait être ce type. Rapidement, l'idée qu'il ait emménagé ici avait fait son chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau.

 _Bien joué_   _!_

Je pouvais déjà compter un ennemi parmi mes voisins, sans lui avoir adressé la parole. Écœurée, j'attrapais mon oreiller dans une tentative d'étouffement qui avait subi un échec rapide. Il fallait agir.

Je détestais le conflit.

Je me voyais mal raser les couloirs de mon immeuble vêtu d'un imperméable avec des lunettes. Mary ne me l'aurait pas conseillé sauf pour en rire et madame Hudson m'aurait fait avoué sur le pourquoi du comment devant un de ses fabuleux gâteaux.

Non, mauvais plan.

Il me fallait me renseigner afin de savoir comme se type se nommait et à quoi il ressemblait, car notre contact s'était stoppé à un simple regard sur ses chaussures grand luxe. C'était un peu mince pour élaborer une technique d'esquive.

Je rabattais les couvertures d'un air déterminé, afin de me dissimuler, avant de jeter un regard désespérer à mon ourson.

— Mon pauvre Foufou, je crois que je me suis mise dans un sacré pétrin. Je vais devoir ramper à plat ventre devant ce type que je ne connais pas en espérant qu'il n'en profite pas pour me mener en bateau.

Foufou me fixait d'un air désolé et il y avait de quoi ! Si cela se trouvait, ce type était prétentieux comme pas deux ! Il n'avait rien fait pour me sortir de mon embarras lors de notre rencontre.

Il s'était contenté de rester planté sur place, les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures. La honte que je sentais une nouvelle fois me fit rougir. C'était un vrai cercle vicieux.

Bien heureusement, aucun autre de mes voisins n'avait assisté à la scène. J'avais déjà gagné ça.

 _Je ne pouvais pas le voir_.

Peut-être était-ce mieux. Comment réagirait-il ?

Stop ! Il fallait que j'arrête ça ! Ce n'était pas si grave. Le monde continuait de tourner et j'étais en un seul morceau.

Rien ne m'empêchait de fuir discrètement lorsqu'une paire de Versace dépasserait le hall de l'immeuble.

Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Avec un peu de chance, ce type changeait très rarement de chaussure, il me serait facile de le repérer. C'était parfait !

Parfaitement idiot de ma part.

S'il a de telles chaussures, il devait pouvoir s'en offrir une ribambelle. Il me fallait songer à une autre tactique. Ne plus sortir de ma chambre était chose impossible. Je devais travailler et mes parents se seraient très vite aperçus de mon absence.

Déménager chez Mary était aussi une solution à barrer en rouge. M'excuser était impossible, je n'avais même pas son nom et je n'étais pas prête à faire face à ce type ni à taper à toutes les portes de l'immeuble pour le retrouver.

Retourner dans le nid familial et me faire bombarder de questions sur ma vie sentimentale était aussi voué à l'échec. Je ne supporterais pas une énième discussion avec ma mère sur la relation entre un homme et une femme.

Avec un peu de chance, ce type ne me reconnaitrait pas. Combien de personnes avaient dû lui vomir sur les pompes ?

Avec un peu de chance, je n'étais pas la première.

Bien sûr Molly ! Un paquet de personnes devaient prendre un ticket pour dégueuler le contenu de leurs estomacs sur ses pompes.

J'étais désespérée. Et s'il me retrouvait ? Et s'il envoyait des types mal intentionnés pour me faire payer les frais de nettoyage ?

Retenant ma respiration, je laissai mes yeux dérivés sur le loquet de ma porte d'entrée. Je fermerais tout cette nuit, quitte à crever de chaud.

Tentant une nouvelle fois de m'étouffer avec mes draps, j'entendais mon téléphone portable vibrer sur ma commode.

Soulevant le tissu pour me permettre d'avoir une meilleure vision, je plissais des yeux. C'était surement important.

Je me mordis la lèvre alors que je me maudissais d'avoir une curiosité surdéveloppée. Je sautais sur mon combiné, je calais le cellulaire correctement en grognant.

— Allo ?

— Hey, Molly, c'est William. Je ne te dérange pas ?

Je jetai un regard à mes draps en boulle tout en soupirant.

— Non, pas vraiment…

— Tu es sur ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme.

Je ricanai.  _Pas en forme_  ? C'était peu de le dire.

— Intoxication alimentaire, me contentai-je de répondre.

— Ah.

 _Silence…_  J'avais réussi à plomber l'ambiance en même pas deux minutes. Quelle maitrise ! Sentant le malaise de William j'expirai bruyamment avant de reprendre.

— J'ai passé une mauvaise nuit. Je suis… Enfin j'ai un… Je suis d'une humeur de chien.

Je l'entendis rire et je l'imaginais aisément relever ses lunettes pour qu'elles cessent de glisser le long de son nez fin.

— Je me sens moins seul dans ce cas.

— Mauvaise journée ?

— Ouais. Le boss m'a confié des dossiers qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de traiter.

— Trop occupé avec la stagiaire du deuxième, me moquai-je.

— Tu as tout compris, fit William sur le même ton.

Andersonétait non seulement con et hypocrite, il était un profiteur de première et usait de son statut pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il était tout bonnement le genre de type qui me rebutait et dont Mary se faisait une joie de castrée avec un coup de pied bien placé. Je secouai la tête en passant une main sur mon visage.

— Je suppose que ce n'est pas pour les promotions canapés que tu m'as appelé. Donc, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

_Pitié ne me demande pas de venir travailler, ce serait la pire chose que tu pourrais me faire._

Je l'entendis se racler la gorge avant de me demander :

— Un café, ça te dirait ?

— Euh… Je suis chez moi.

_Finalement il y avait pire…_

— Je ne parlais pas au bureau, mais à l'extérieur.

— Ah ! Comme… un rencard ? le questionnai-je hésitante à l'idée d'associer William au mot rencard. Dans un bar…

— Hum… Oui… Enfin c'est l'idée…

La gêne que je pouvais sentir dans sa voix me fit rougir jusqu'aux racines. William était un gars bien et je l'appréciais, mais… pas à ce point. Il avait tout pour plaire à une fille… Qui n'était tout simplement pas moi.

Agrippant mon téléphone, je me penchais comme si quelqu'un pouvait entendre notre conversation. Mon Dieu ! Déverser le contenu de mon estomac sur les pieds d'un inconnu avait réussir à élever mon taux de paranoïa.

— Je ne sais pas trop William. Je suis un peu fatiguée depuis quelques jours et Andersonest non-stop sur mon dos. Je n'ai pas trop envie de sortir en ce moment…

Niveau excuse pourrit, j'avais atteint le summum.

— Sa ne serait pas un gros truc, juste un verre, tenta-t-il.

— Désolée... Je...

Je l'entendis soupirer.

— Je comprends… Une prochaine fois alors ? demanda-t-il visiblement déçu.

— Oui. Après tout, on a toujours la machine à café, répliquai-je d'un sourire contrit.

Blessé William était la seconde chose que je voulais éviter. La première était de ne pas tomber nez à nez avec mon nouveau voisin.

— Ouai... Bon je te laisse, je dois m'occuper... Enfin, j'ai encore une pile de dossiers à traité et sa se fera pas tout seul.

— Ok... William ?

— Oui ?

— Merci...

— De quoi ?

— D'être mon compagnon de machine à café. Sans toi, je m'ennuierais au boulot… Enfin, se ne serait pas la même chose… C'est… C'est plus supportable.

— C'est un plaisir, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

— Bon courage pour tes dossiers.

— Merci, à demain.

— À demain, dis-je avant de décoller l'appareil de mon oreille pour raccrocher.

Je ne m'en étais pas trop mal sortie pour une fois. Finalement, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu pour moi. Savourant mon tact, qui avait fait des merveilles en matière de politesse, je décidais d'aller flemmarder devant mon ordinateur.

J'avais en quelque sorte racheté ma bonne conduite et je pouvais retrouver la civilisation 2.0.

Pianotant sur les touches de mon ordinateur, je vérifia mes mails. Rien. C'était littéralement vide. Je n'étais absolument pas mal, ni désespéré rassurez vous, bien au contraire.

Mary avait tenté de me faire comprendre que ma vie sentimentale, ainsi que sexuelle, était aussi passionnante qu'un épisode de Derick. Elle avait donc posté un profil de moi sur un site pour me faire rencontrer des hommes qui me permettraient de « me libérer de ma frustration ».

De mauvaise grâce, j'avais accepté de jouer le jeu et les rendez-vous que j'avais décrochés avait été aussi décevants les uns que les autres.

Le premier m'avait confié être éjaculateur précoce, le deuxième m'avait remercié de lui avoir permis de se rendre compte qu'il était gay et le troisième m'avait posé un lapin pour finir par m'avouer qu'il devait accompagner sa femme à l'hôpital parce qu'elle allait accoucher de leur premier enfant.

La poisse du début à la fin. La reine du désastre c'était moi...

À vrai dire, c'était difficile de faire pire. C'est alors que j'avais décidé de tout supprimer et de rendre ma boite mail aussi déserte que ma vie sentimentale et sans me vanter, je me débrouillais plutôt bien.

Après avoir visionné une dizaine de vidéos de chats aussi ridicules que mignonnes, je sentai l'ennui m'envahir lentement.

Je me mordis la lèvre en cherchant une activité qui me permettrait de ne pas sortir et de ne pas penser aux chaussures...

Soudain mon téléphone sonna pour la seconde fois de la journée. Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas sortir, j'étais sacrément sollicitée. Décrochant, je réitérais la même action que pour William avec cette fois, un brun d'agacement dans la voix.

— Ouais ?

— Accroche-toi cocotte et prépare ton meilleur plat pour ce soir !

Je me redressais sur mes avant-bras en soupirant. Non, finalement ce n'était pas important lorsque j'entendis la voix suraigüe de Mary me transpercer le tympan.

Je regrettais immédiatement d'avoir décroché mon cellulaire sans avoir consulté l'écran de l'appareil.

— Dis donc Catherine de Médicis, les gâteaux que tu m'as filés, sont périmées depuis combien de temps ? la questionnai-je rudement en passant une main sur mon visage.

Silence. J'imaginais facilement Mary en train de se tordre les doigts.

— Il n'était pas bon ?

— À vomir !

— Oh ! Tu exagères Molly, gronda-t-elle. Il n'était pas si mauvais que ça !

— Ils m'ont fait vomir, précisai-je en grinçant des dents.

Nouveau silence.

— Tu les as dégueulés sur Andersonj'espère ? s'enquit-elle un sourire dans la voix.

— Non.

_Et je le regret d'ailleurs. Ça aurait été une très belle porte de sortie._

— Dommage.

— Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit depuis combien de temps tes armes de destructions digestives sont activées.

— Je n'en sais rien moi ! Depuis quelques jours certainement.

— Mary !

J'arpentais mon minuscule appartement pour ouvrir le placard où se trouvait le poison de Mary. Jetant un coup d'œil à la boite, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en découvrant la date.

— Ils ne sont plus bons depuis deux mois Mary ! éructai-je en plaquant la boite sur ma table de cuisine. Si tu tentes de m'assassiner parce que j'ai dit que James était le mec le plus con que la terre puisse porter, je n'imagine pas ce que tu ferais si je m'amusais à lui couper son eau chaude.

James était le nouveau petit copain de Mary. Enfin, elle était sa petite amie à temps partiel étant donné qu'il était marié pour le meilleur et sans aucun doute le pire. Il avait été un de mes plus gros clients de banque.

D'après Mary, ce type était raide dingue d'elle, mais il ne pouvait pas rompre avec sa femme. D'après lui, la quitté n'aiderait pas l'état mentale de sa femme à s'améliorer. A vrai dire, avec un type pareil il était logique que sa femme ait fini par viré zinzin.

Mary était passée me voir lorsque je le recevais et il lui a fait le grand jeu. Ce type était infect et dans mes meilleurs jours, l'envie de lui faire avaler sa satanée cravate me titillait.

Malheureusement, il était un de ses clients qui semblaient prendre leurs pieds à venir toutes les semaines. Le point positif était qu'à cause, ou grâce à lui, mon self-control était presque imparable.

— Je ne savais pas que les biscuits avaient une date de péremption, dit-elle. Tout ça, c'est pour pousser à la consommation.

Je roulais des yeux. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, Mary était une révolutionnaire dans l'âme.

J'avais également essayé de découvrir ce côté de sa personnalité lorsque j'avais commencé à travailler à la banque. Mary pourrait mener aisément une armée de révolutionnaire.

Elle avait réussi à me convaincre de me venger de Andersonparce qu'il n'avait pas accepté de me donner mes jours de congé pour l'anniversaire de Mary.

Cela m'avait peu infecté, contrairement à Mary qui avait été furieuse. Le jour de son anniversaire sans un rendez-vous chez l'esthéticienne avec moi l'avait minée.

Son idée de vendetta ne m'avait pas tenté jusqu'à ce qu'il retire le chocolat de la machine à café de l'espace détente. Ceci avait été une provocation frontale de sa part. J'avais cédé.

J'avais fini par taguer : « non à la dictature ! » sur la boite aux lettres d'Andersson. J'en conviens, le slogan laissait à désirer, mais l'intention était là.

L'idée avait été géniale si je n'avais pas ça au moment où le facteur passait déposer le courrier.

Depuis, j'ai la désagréable sensation qu'il a peur de moi lorsqu'il me croisait dans la rue. Soupirant, je glissais une main dans mes cheveux. Rencontrant des nœuds, je tirais de toutes mes forces jusqu'à ce que tout soit démêlé.

— Mary, ce n'est pas parce que tu as vu ce reportage sur le capitalisme qu'il faut que tu me refourgues tes satanés biscuits. En plus, ils étaient durs comme du béton.

— C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit de les tremper dans quelque chose ! Mais ce n'est pas la question ! Ce soir, c'est soirée entre filles !

C'était à mon tour d'instaurer quelques secondes de silences.

— Je ne sais pas trop si je vais venir puisque tu as l'envie de m'assassiner.

— Oh Molly ! Je te jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

— Tu m'as dit la même chose quand tu as à tout prix voulu décorer ma chambre avec tes maudits cadres.

— Tu exagères ! Pour ma défense, je ne savais pas que les murs étaient aussi fins et que ta tête se trouvait de l'autre côté du mur, exactement à l'endroit où j'allais planter le clou.

— Tu avais tenté de me transpercer le crâne, assénai-je

— C'était un accident. Innocent, tout comme moi.

Un rire franc s'échappait de mes lèvres alors que je m'emparais d'une tasse à café. Je n'aimais pas ça, mais la force des choses à fait que j'étais convertis à cette secte qui en aval des litres pour rester éveiller. Ne me jugez pas, j'étais faible.

— Y aura qui à la soirée ? demandais-je en faisant couler du café dans ma tasse.

— Anthea et Victoria.

Je grimaçais au nom de la dernière citée. Victoria était une gentille fille, mais elle avait la mauvaise manie de nous raconter ses différentes interventions chirurgicales.

Le sujet était passionnant, mais Victoria ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'illustrer ses épopées scalpélique en nous montrant des photos avant/après.

— Laisse-moi le temps de regarder mon agenda, rétorquai-je pour me donner le temps à la réflexion. Sa se fera où ?

— Chez toi.

— Chez moi ? répliquai-je horrifié. Merde Mary ! Tu sais que je déteste ça.

— C'est déjà décidé. On ne peut pas chez moi, ma salle de bain menace de tout inonder, chez Anthea impossible aussi, elle a décidé de retapisser ses murs avec un papier peint qui s'appelle « baisé de l'ange » et je n'ai aucune envie de supporter l'odeur de la colle et des blagues lourdes de ses employés. Et Victoria… enfin, tu connais.

Pour la connaitre, je la connaissais. En plus de sa passion pour la chirurgie, elle adorait réaliser des soirées Tupperware sauf que ce qui se vendaient ces soirs-là n'était pas des Tupperwares.

Des dizaines de cartons de sex-toys étaient entreposés chez elle, et elle avait toujours la bonne idée de nous les montrer en nous expliquant leur fonctionnement dans les moindres détails.

Donc il était préférable d'oublier. Dans un soupir résigné, j'annonçais à Mary que c'était d'accord. Après tout, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que ce qui venait de m'arriver.

— Génial ! On se dit pour 20 heures chez toi.

— C'est ça… oh Mary !

— Oui ?

— N'apporte rien d'aphrodisiaque. Ce genre d'amuse-bouche me donne la gerbe.

Je me doutais aisément qu'elle roulait des yeux.

— Ne t'en fais pas. Mince qu'est-ce que tu es rabat-joie !

— Et toi casse noix !

— Tu transpires l'affection en ce moment Molly, c'est incroyable. Il faut vraiment que tu te trouves un homme, disait-elle sur un ton de reproche.

— À ce soir Mary, grognais-je avant de raccrocher tout en m'adossant au plan de travail de la cuisine.

Finalement, j'allais retrouver une vie sociale bien plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru.


	3. Chapter 3

À 20 heures, j'avais rangé correctement mon appartement. Foufou avait fait un tour dans mon tiroir à sous-vêtement, non sans un regard noir. Il m'en voulait, mais je n'avais aucune envie qu'il tombe entre les mains d'une de mes amies. Ça aurait ruiné le peu de crédibilité que j'avais accumulé ses dernières années. Mary était au courant de son existence et c'était déjà beaucoup trop.

Jetant un regard à la table basse, je me félicitais d'avoir été aussi rapide dans ma préparation. Les chips et biscuits apéritifs étaient mes meilleurs amis dans ces moments-là. Je détestais la cuisine. À vrai dire, j'osais à peine me faire cuire des pâtes. Je fis les cent pas devant ma porte d'entrée alors qu'un bruit dans la cage d'escalier se fit entendre.

Soulevant la protection, je positionnais mon œil droit au niveau du judas et vit Mary se pointer sur mon paillasson. Je déverrouillais rapidement le loquet de sécurité. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, elle pointa dans ma direction un bouquet de pétunias. Baissant mon regard vers les fleurs, je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou bien soupirer de désespoir.

— Mary ?

Ses lèvres s'étiraient pour laisser un large sourire apparaître.

— Oui ?

— Ne me dis pas que tu as piqué les fleurs du hall de l'immeuble pour me les offrir.

Son visage se décomposa en quelques secondes alors qu'un sourire penaud peignait encore ses lèvres.

— Je me suis dit qu'elles vont crever, alors autant que ce soit chez toi. Et puis sa donnera un peu de vie à cet appartement.

— Elles sont en plastique Mary.

— Oh ! fit-elle en haussant des épaules. Raison de plus pour te les offrir, tu n'as jamais su garder une plante en vit plus d'une semaine.

— Si madame Hudson s'en rend compte, elle me tuera à coup sûr !

Elle balaya mes propos du revers de la main.

— Sa m'étonnerait, elle te pardonne tout.

Lui arrachant le bouquet des mains, je lui adressais un sourire crispé avant de jeter un regard inquiet sur le palier. Personne en vue. J'attrapais le bras de Mary de ma main libre et la fit entrer avec précipitation en refermant la porte sans douceur. Les yeux ronds comme des billes, Mary me détaillait comme si je venais de tuer quelqu'un.

— Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? m'interrogea Mary, suspicieuse.

— Parfaitement bien… Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

— Je ne sais pas… on dirait que tu as peur de croiser quelqu'un.

— Pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça ?

— Tu es nerveuse, rétorqua-t-elle en plissant ses yeux.

— Tu as une imagination débordante Mary, sifflai-je en lui ôtant son manteau.

— Alors pourquoi m'as-tu fait entrer comme si tu avais peur de tomber sur quelqu'un ?

— La porte… Enfin, sa fait des courants d'air et je n'ai aucune envie de tombée malade.

M'observant en plissant des yeux, elle pointa son index sur mon thorax en tendant son cou.

— Si tu me caches quelque chose, tu sais que je finirais par le découvrir.

— Désactive ton putain de radar Mary et va poser tes fesses là-bas, fis-je en désignant le canapé. Avec un peu de chance, tu ne casseras rien.

Elle grognait, mais s'exécuta lorsqu'elle remarqua les biscuits apéritifs disposés dans les petits bols.

— Alors quoi de neuf ? demanda-t-elle en prenant place sur le sofa.

— Que du vieux. J'ai encore dû refuser un prêt, Sarah a augmenté sa taille de poitrine et j'ai failli être empoisonné par ma meilleure amie.

— Sarah a augmenté la taille de sa poitrine ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Était-ce tout qu'elle avait retenu de ma tirade ? Je m'emparais d'une bouteille de jus de fruit que j'avais mise de côté ainsi que de deux verres.

— Quel enfer sa doit être pour trouver des soutiens-gorges à sa taille !

— Sa lui permet d'obtenir pas mal de choses au boulot surtout. Andersonbave tellement devant elle, que je me demande si je ne devrais pas lui offrir une serpillière.

Mary lâcha un rire franc.

— Tu vas voir ceux de Victoria. À croire que ces deux là sont en concurrence permanente.

Mary ne croyait pas si bien dire. Sarah et Victoria ne se supportaient pas depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées à un cocktail que la banque avait organisé. Je m'étais sentis bien seule entre elles deux avec mes œufs au plat. La solution des chaussettes était vraiment à mettre à l'ordre du jour. Peut-être qu'avec ça, Andersonne serait plus aussi insupportable et castrateur.

— Je trouve ça ridicule, marmonnai-je en croisant mes bras sous ma poitrine dans l'espoir de la rendre plus imposante.

Je sais très bien que c'était puéril. Mais l'espoir fait vivre n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu vas voir, ça fait hyper réaliste.

— Tu les as touchés ? ricanais-je en lui tendant un verre.

— Évidemment, je me demande si je ne vais pas faire pareil.

— Arrête de dire des bêtises pareilles Mary ! Tu es très bien comme tu es. Et ne me dis pas que James aimerait ça, affirmai-je en portant mon verre à mes lèvres.

— En parlant de James… j'ai un service à te demander Molly.

— J'ai raison d'avoir peur ?

Mary leva les yeux au ciel.

— Molly…

— Je suis désolée, mais je n'aime pas ce type, assénai-je en la rejoignant.

— Je sais que tu désapprouves notre relation.

— Mary, comment peux-tu appeler ça une relation ? Il t'appelle quand sa femme est en voyage d'affaires et tu rappliques aussitôt. Il ne t'a jamais emmené au cinéma, ni même au restaurant à moins que tu acceptes de faire quarante kilomètres. Mary, sincèrement, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ?

Elle me fixa pendant quelques secondes comme si je venais de la demander en mariage. Remuant son petit nez, elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains alors que son sourire s'effaça de son visage.

Avais-je signé un contrat où je devais pourrir la vie des gens que je côtoyais pour la semaine ?

— À vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop. Il me dit tellement de choses. De belles choses.

— Tu devrais le laissé tomber, la conseillai-je d'une voix douce.

— Je sais… Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Il me dit que je suis belle et qu'il veut des enfants.

— Il ment, assénai-je. Ce type te fait tournée en bourrique depuis le début.

— Mais si je ne retrouvais personne ? Si je n'intéressais personne d'autre ?

— Arrête tes idioties ! Tu pourrais avoir tellement mieux. Tu es douée, pétillante, ambitieuse, maligne…

— Merde Molly tu me dragues ? me demanda-t-elle dans un ricanement pour cacher sa gêne. Sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'es absolument pas mon genre.

Ce fut à mon tour de lever les yeux au ciel. J'avais au moins réussi à la faire sourire, c'était déjà un bon début. J'avais horreur de voir Mary dans cet état.

— Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse cinq minutes, marmonnai-je tandis qu'elle penchait sa tête sur le côté.

— Molly, je suis vraiment touchée par ton inquiétude, mais tu t'en fais beaucoup trop !

— On ne s'en fait jamais assez, rétorquai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

— Une vraie mère poule !

— Et fière de l'être.

— Et toi ? Quand est-ce que tu me présente l'homme de ta vie ?

Je soupira en posant mon verre de vin. Voila que le sujet revenait sur le tapis.

— Si tu vie encore une centaine d'année sa pourrait bien se faire.

— Tu t'inquiète pour moi Molly, mais toi tu es toujours seule. Tu n'en as pas marre de vivre comme ça ?

— Hey ! Ma vie me convient très bien, tout comme mon statut de célibataire.

Elle allait répliquer, mais elle fut coupée par le son de ma sonnette. M'excusant, je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée et je ne fus pas surprise de tomber nez à nez avec deux énormes boulles rouges qui étaient sans aucun doute la nouvelle poitrine de Victoria.

— Salut ma belle !

— Bonsoir Victoria.

Elle se penchait de telle sorte que sa poitrine ne la gêne pas et me claquait deux bises à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

— J'ai acheté des galettes de soja. Elle était 10 % moins chère.

— Oh tu n'aurais pas dut !

_Non vraiment, elle n'aurait pas dût._

Elle balaya mes paroles du revers de sa main manucurée. Tiens ses ongles étaient couleurs… corail.

— Ce n'est rien. Quand je peux faire plaisir, je ne me prive pas.

_Assez drôle pour l'une des plus grandes radines que je connaisse._

— Tu sais où est le canapé, dis-je d'un sourire crispé.

Je m'écarta pour la laisser entrer. Derrière elle, Anthea était lumineuse. Je l'embrassais et la fit également entrée. Une bise fut échangée alors que je m'emparais de leurs effets personnels. Remarquant le sac énorme d'Anthea, je m'apprêtais à l'en débarrasser, mais elle refusa.

— Petite surprise, avait-elle dit d'un sourire malicieux.

Seigneur ! Je ne savais pas si j'avais envie de savoir. Tandis que je fermais rapidement la porte, je sentis un regard me brûler l'échine. Je me retournais et je découvris Victoria.

Ni une ni deux, elle s'emparerait de mes mains pour les plaquer sur sa poitrine. Horrifiée, je jetais un regard dans la direction de Mary qui était au bord de la crise de rire. Sale traitresse !

La foudroyant du regard, elle quitta la pièce avant d'aller se réfugier dans la cuisine. C'est ça, fuit tant qu'il en est encore temps Judas !

Reportant mon attention vers Victoria, je vis cette dernière bomber davantage sa poitrine gargantuesque avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Bon sang ! Que dirait Sarah si elle me voyait avec les mains sur la poitrine d'une nana ? Elle se moquerait sans aucun doute de moi… Ou pire, elle m'aurait demandé de comparer.

— Tu en penses quoi chérie Molly ?

— Je…

_Que je vais une nouvelle fois vomir._

— Palpe-les ! Tu vas voir, on dirait des vrais s'est fou !

_C'est fou à quel point on peut se persuadé de certaine chose aussi facilement._

— Oui en effet, c'est fou, répétai-je les pommettes en feu.

On aurait dit qu'elle avait deux énormes sacs en plastique remplis d'eau. Dieu merci il n'y avait aucun poisson rouge emprisonné à l'intérieur. Je me rendis compte à quel point sa poitrine était énorme lorsque je remarquais que mes mains englobaient à peine le quart de ses deux ballons.

Aussitôt j'ôtais mes mains en les gardant le plus possible plaquées contre mon corps. Seigneur, il fallait que j'aille me désinfecter les mains.

— Tu sais Molly, je pourrais te donner l'adresse de mon chirurgien ! Il fait des miracles.

— Merci, mais non merci…

— Chérie il n'y a pas à avoir honte ! Une augmentation mammaire ne fait de mal à personne.

— Hey ! J'aime ma poitrine.

Arquant un sourcil, elle jeta sa chevelure rousse derrière son épaule.

— Si tu le dis. Mais crois-moi, aucun homme avec un bon portefeuille se retournera sur tes deux smarties…

Victoria ne jurait que par ça. L'argent. Un autre point commun qu'elle avait avec Sarah.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Vic'.

— Pourtant les hommes ne se bousculaient pas au portillon.

J'encaissa le coup d'un sourire sans joie. À vrai dire, elle n'avait pas tort. Il faut dire que si je déversais le contenu de mon estomac sur les pieds des hommes que je croisais, je réduisais considérablement la liste des prétendants. Croisant les bras contre ma poitrine, je retournais sur le canapé.

Je vis l'immense sac en toile d'Anthea siéger sur un fauteuil. Plissant les yeux, je m'avançais prudemment jusqu'à ce dernier, veillant à ne pas attirer l'attention de l'immense brune. Tirant sur un des rebords du sac, je lâchai un hoquet d'horreur en en sortant un serre-tête avec des oreilles de lapin. Un air furieux se peignit sur mes traits alors que je me retournais vers mon amie.

— Bordel de merde qu'est-ce c'est que ce truc ?

Anthea haussa ses épaules dénudées.

— On peut bien s'amuser un peu ! Ce sont des déguisements.

— Tu veux qu'on se déguise, dis-je incrédule.

Comme si je n'avais pas été suffisamment ridicule ses dernières vingt-quatre heures.

Mary frappa dans ses mains en sautillant comme une folle furieuse. Cette fille avait beau être ma meilleure amie, j'avais en folle envie de lui cloué les deux pieds au sol pour qu'elle arrête de gigoter.

— Il m'en restait en stock, je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée.

— Elle est excellente ! asséna Mary.

Anthea était à la tête d'une petite entreprise d'évènement qui commençait à immerger. Elle avait commencé avec une boutique de costume pour soirée déguisé et était à présent à la tête de plusieurs magasins dans tout le pays. J'avais toujours été étonnée qu'elle soit célibataire. Elle n'était pas froide, ni même hautaine malgré sa réussite. Pour tout dire, parfois cela en était agaçant.

— Anthea, vraiment, tu n'avais pas à te sentir obligée, marmonnai-je. Et puis je sens que ça va encore dégénérer.

— Mollyrabajoie est de retour ! ricana-t-elle. Tiens, mets plutôt ça.

— Jamais de la vie !

— Aller Molly soit marrante ! Et puis si tu ne mets pas ce fichu serre-tête, je te le mets de force et je le fais tenir sur ta tête avec du scotch de chantier.

Grognant des injures à propos de mes camarades, je plantais le serre-tête sur mon crâne, vaincue.

— Heureuse ?

Mary hocha de la tête, un sourire lumineux gravé sur ses lèvres.

— Plus que ça ! Tu es adorable avec ça !

— Génial, je le porterais au boulot dans ce cas, soupirai-je.

— Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on boit quoi ? demanda Victoria en tapant dans ses mains. Chérie Molly qu'est-ce que tu caches dans tes placards.

 _Bon sang si elle m'appelait encore ma belle ou ma chérie Molly je lui fais bouffer ses galettes de soja et ses implants_.

J'étais allée chercher quelques bouteilles de jus de fruit et un rosé dans la cuisine alors que les filles étaient en grande conversation. Lorsque je retournais dans le salon, je sentis mes yeux s'écarquiller.

— Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de fabriqué ?

Des bières siégeaient sur la table basse alors que Mary s'emparait de plusieurs CD de musiques pour les insérer dans ma chaîne hifi flambant neuf que m'avaient offert mes parents.

— On met l'ambiance Molly !

 _Génial !_  Je ne sais pas ce que je détestais le plus. Les galettes de sojas qui me rappelaient les biscuits de Mary, ou la bière qui risquait de rendre ma table basse poisseuse.

Marmonnant, je déposais les bouteilles sur la table et me laissa tomber aux côtés d'Anthea.

— Tiens prends un verre, m'ordonna Anthea en désignant des coupes.

Je portais le breuvage à mes narines avant de me pincer le nez en grognant.

— C'est un complot ou quoi ? Ce truc put!

— Ah bah merci! Moi qui les aient préparés avec amour, me voilà bien remercier, s'insurgea Anthea en plaquant ses poings contre ses hanches. Si tu n'étais pas autant pleine de préjugés, tu saurais que c'est un des cocktails que je vends le plus !

Gênée de l'avoir vexée, je portais le verre au bord de mes lèvres et l'inclinais de telle sorte que le liquide coule légèrement dans ma gorge. Les yeux plissés, Anthea patientait d'avoir mon avis.

— Ce n'est pas si mauvais, admettais-je en avalant une autre gorgée.

Ravie de mon abdication, Anthea relança la conversation sur la vie amoureuse d'Angela. Une amie à elle que j'avais croisé une ou deux fois.

D'après ce que j'avais compris, elle était tombée sous le charme d'un jeune homme du nom de Ben. Apparemment, c'était le type dont elle rêvait. J'avais senti un pique de jalousie lorsqu'Anthea nous expliquait qu'ils allaient certainement se marier dans les mois à venir.

Ben avait l'air d'être un gentil garçon et semblait aussi timide et… normal qu'Angela. Victoria avaient commencé à titiller Mary pour savoir si avec James c'était passer au stade supérieur, mais lorsque j'avais vu les rougeurs sur les joues de mon amie, je m'étais empressée de faire diversion en proposant d'entamé le festin. Je m'emparai d'un des verres qui contenait la mixture d'Anthea avant de trinqué avec les filles alors que Victoria commença nous raconter la manière dont elle avait rencontré son dernier petit copain.

La soirée allait être très longue.

_0 h 15_

— Mary monte le son ! hurlai-je en avalant un énième cocktail d'Anthea.

Cette dernière se mit à se déhancher sur ma table basse, rayant le bois avec ses immenses talons. J'ouvrais grand mes yeux en étudiant sa manière de bouger.

Avec des échasses pareilles, jamais je n'aurais pu bouger avec la même sensualité qu'elle. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle je restais clouée sur le canapé. Mentalement, je notais chaque geste en retenant des haut-le-cœur.

Levant mon verre devant mes yeux, je le vis se dédoubler. C'était amusant ! Remuant le liquide, j'eus un gloussement lorsque la mixture se mit à tournoyer sous mes yeux. L'amusement prit fin rapidement lorsque j'eus la soudaine impression d'être sur un chalutier.

Non de dieu ! Mon cerveau tirait la sonnette d'alarme alors qu'Anthea s'emparait de mon bras pour que je me joigne à elle. Difficilement, je me dressais sur mes jambes, m'accrochant à Anthea lorsque je vacillais dangereusement.

Peu à peu, je prenais goût à l'ambiance de la soirée. Les filles s'étaient rapidement accoutumées aux costumes qu'avait rapportés Anthea. Pour tout dire, les effets de son cocktail m'aidaient à apprécier le bruit assourdissant qui emplissait mon appartement.

Secouant la tête au rythme de la musique, je bougeais les épaules alors qu'Anthea se bidonnait devant ma maladresse. Épuisée par les minces efforts, je retournais m'installer sur le canapé pour tenter de calmer le mal qui commençait à me tarauder.

Avec tout ce bruit, Madame Hudson allait me tuer, j'en étais certaine. Pourtant cette idée fut vite repoussée de mon esprit. Après tout, je n'étais plus à sa près. J'avais l'impression qu'une chose de plus ou une chose de moins n'allait rien n'y changer.

— Hey ! Vous ne pourriez pas baisser le son, il y a des gens qui bossent ! beugla une voix masculine derrière ma porte.

Me relevant du canapé, je me sentis chanceler et basculer en arrière pour retomber sur les coussins. Les cheveux étalés sur mon visage, je lâchais un nouveau gloussement. Notez bien que c'est à partir de se moment tout à fait précis que j'aurais dût rester pantelante, étouffant à moitié dans les coussins de mon canapé au lieu de me relever pour aller ouvrir.

Si je n'étais pas aussi ivre, je me serais foutue une bonne paire de claques pour retrouver un semblant de dignité.

Anthea était la deuxième à noter sur ma liste « des amis qui ont pour but de me tuer ». Des coups puissants résonnaient une nouvelle fois derrière ma porte. Le bruit me déclencha un mal de crâne qui me fit pester comme un charretier.

Rampant quasiment jusqu'à la porte, je m'accrocha à la poignée pour relever ma vieille carcasse.

— Bon sang aucun respect ! entendis-je.

Je me redressai en bombant le torse dans l'espoir de ne pas avoir un aspect trop revêche.

_Adieu crédibilité !_

Une fois que la porte avait cessé de bouger, je l'ouvris pour tomber nez à nez avec le plus beau type que je n'avais jamais vu. Et vous pouvez me croire, à la banque j'en ai vu une sacrée panoplie.

Le cocktail d'Anthea aurait des effets hallucinatoires ? Peu importe. J'avais envie de fondre sur lui. Ce que je fis. Je posai mes mains sur son torse recouvert d'une simple chemise noire. Non de dieu il avait une sacrée tablette de chocolat là-dessous !

Glissant vers son ventre pour dessiner ses muscles, je sentis mes joues s'enflammer. C'est vachement plus agréable à toucher que l'affreuse poitrine de Victoria.

Je releva mes yeux vers ceux de mon fantasme hyperréaliste et je croisa deux immenses pupilles qui s'apparentaient à de l'acier. Seigneur !

Je devrais être saoul plus souvent si je tombe sur des types dans ce genre. Monsieur fantasme fronça les sourcils comme s'il était confronté à un cas d'école.

— Mademoiselle vous vous sentez bien ?

Si je me sentais bien ? Plus que bien oui ! Même sa voix était sublime.

Mordant ma lèvre, je m'étais surprise à ronronner alors que mes mains s'étaient crochetées à son cou. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que je faisais ?

Je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur mon comportement.

— Je me sens absolument parfaitement bien. Et vous ?

Il glissait une main dans ses cheveux bouclés alors qu'il peinait à déglutir. Ce geste me fit sourire. Je devais être sacrément bourré pour avoir l'illusion de mettre mal à l'aise un homme tel que lui.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, j'avais commencé à rouler des hanches contre lui, laissant mes fesses frotter contre son bas ventre. L'alcool était décidément un très bon moyen de dépasser ma timidité maladive. À croire qu'elle existait.

J'enlisais mes mains dans mes cheveux, emporté par le rythme de la musique. Il n'osait pas bouger alors qu'un sourire satisfait se peignait sur mes lèvres.

Le tournis qui s'accentuait était presque agréable lorsque la chaleur de cet homme m'enveloppait. Jetant ma tête en arrière, j'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir deux puits sombres qui me sondaient du regard.

D'accord. C'était sacrément déstabilisant, mais l'alcool avait l'air de me rendre bien moins maladroite. Virevoltant vers lui, je crochetais une nouvelle fois mes bras à son cou alors que j'entrouvris mes lèvres.

C'était étrange. Il se passait quelque chose. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était, mais je ne sais pas si c'était l'alcool ou bien les foutues galettes aux sojas, mais j'avais la furieuse envie de presser mes lèvres sur celle de ce type.

Je me pressais davantage contre son corps ferme alors que le feu dévastait le mien.

J'allais l'embrasser. C'était une certitude lorsque mon regard se riva sur ses lèvres pleines.

Cette idée m'arrachait un gloussement alors que je le vis secouer fortement de la tête. Ce geste qui aurait été ridicule chez d'autres avait été d'une exécution élégante. Ses cheveux ébène étaient encore plus décoiffés et le rendait encore plus attirant.

Sans pouvoir me retenir, j'embourbais une de mes mains dans sa tignasse. Savoir s'il était aussi parfait que tout le reste sa personne me dévorait. Lorsque mes doigts s'enlisèrent, je sentis à quels points ses cheveux étaient étonnement doux et lisse. Je le sentis se raidir à mon contact, mais il ne fit rien pour s'en dérober. C'était un bon point.

— Mollllllllllllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !

La voix de crécelle de Victoria m'extirpa un gémissement. Je tournais si vivement la tête vers elle que le tournis dont je souffrais amplifia.

— Je vais lui faire bouffer ses galettes de soja, grognai-je.

— Molllllllly chérie ! Oh ! Je vois que tu as de la visite !

— Je crois que je vais y aller.

La placidité de son ton m'avait fait écarquiller des yeux. L'écho de sa voix continuait dans mon esprit. Soudain, je réalisais l'ampleur de ses propos. Il allait partir. Loin. À cause de cette satanée Victoria.

Une image brutale de cette dernière déguisée en galette de soja traversa mon esprit.

Une part sadique en moi rêvait de la piétiner à coup de talon et de lui faire bouffer les satanées oreilles de lapin qui trônaient sur mon crâne.

Mes envies meurtrières d'éclatement de biscuit furent rapidement balayées lorsque je sentais deux paumes chaudes s'emparer de mes poignés pour m'écarter.

Relevant mon regard vers l'homme, je sentais quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi se briser.

— Vous deviez rentrer vous reposer, annonça-t-il d'une voix posée.

Mais je n'en avais aucune envie ! Je voulais rester planté là comme une idiote contre lui, à tenter de comprendre ce qui venait de ce passé.

— Je ne veux pas que vous partiez. Je peux vous offrir un verre ? offris-je dans un désespoir alarmant.

— Je pense que vous en avez suffisamment pris. Vous devriez également aller faire coucher votre amie. Votre pouls est bien trop rapide et vos pupilles sacrément dilatées. Vous devriez aller vous reposer.

Il posa sa main contre ma gorge et la palpa brièvement. Je sentis mon pouls s'accélérer davantage alors qu'il appuya légèrement la pulpe de son pouce contre ce dernier. Je tentai d'inspirer et d'expirer alors qu'une brûlure dévastatrice poursuivit son ascension dans ma poitrine.

— Mollllllly ! croassa Victoria en s'appuyant contre la porte. Ramène ton copain qu'on s'amuse !

— Va bouffer tes galettes, hurlai-je alors que mes chevilles menaçaient de se tordes.

— Molly vous devriez rentrez et vous couchez, tenta-t-il de me raisonner.

— Vous pourriez venir me border, ronronnai-je en m'accrochant à son haut.

.

Je pense que j'étais arrivée au stade où je ne contrôlais plus aucune de mes paroles ni de mes gestes. Mes jambes ne me portaient plus et mes changements d'humeur me donnaient le vertige. Je mordais furieusement ma lèvre. Hésitait-il ? Le regard gêné qu'il lançait vers mon appartement m'apportait un peu d'espoir.

— N'ayez pas peur, je ne mords pas.

_Enfin, ça dépendait des circonstances._

— Je pense que quelqu'un d'autre devrait se charger de ça.

Alors que j'allais riposter, Mary débarqua dans un cri strident.

— Mon dieu Molly tu es complètement bourré, lâcha-t-elle dans un ricanement.

— Je ne suis pas soule Mary ! Dis-lui.

— Désolé chaton, mais t'es ronde comme une queue de pelle !

Elle plaça mon bras autour de sa nuque pour porter mon poids alors que mes pieds trainaient légèrement au sol.

— J'ai l'air d'une escorte girl avec ses putains d'oreilles sur le crâne, graillai-je. Je suis sûre que vous aussi vous le pensez.

Le type m'observa d'en air impassible avant de se tourné vers Mary.

— Vous devriez surveiller votre amie. Je suis certain que d'une minute à l'autre elle va vomir sur les pieds de quelqu'un. Si j'en juge par ce que j'ai vu je dirais dans trois minutes.

Mary explosa de rire alors que les effets de l'alcool furent rapidement rayés par la honte.

— ça ne m'étonne même pas d'elle. Mais elle a déjà vidé son estomac il n'y a pas si longtemps.

— La ferme. 

Ce fut la seule chose rationnelle qui me traversait l'esprit. Rechignant une nouvelle fois, Mary secoua la tête tout en m'attirant dans mon appartement. Lorsqu'elle sentit que je lui opposai une résistance, elle pencha sa tête pour que ses lèvres soient près de mon oreille pour me chuchoter :

— Cesse ça. Tu t'es assez ridiculisé comme ça. Si ce type te plait réellement rentre avec moi avant que l'envie de te fuir comme la peste lui prenne.

Tandis qu'un haut-le-cœur compressa ma poitrine et cisailla ma gorge, j'opinai et me laissa trainé jusqu'à mon appartement. Je n'avais pas osé jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule de peur de voir quelque chose de déplaisant dans le regard de cet homme.

Lorsqu'elle eut claqué la porte de l'appartement, elle lâcha, un soupire que je n'arrivais pas à identifier.

— Je crois que toi et moi allons devoir parler. 


	4. Chapter 4

La banque était inhabituellement agitée. Quand j'étais arrivée, Betty la secrétaire du hall ne m'avait pas salué. À vrai dire, je ne savais même pas si elle s'était rendu compte de ma présence. Elle était bien trop occupée à jacasser avec ses collègues qui s'étaient agglutinés autour du bureau.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. La dernière fois que j'avais assistée à ce genre de scène, c'était lorsqu'Anderson avait supprimé les distributeurs de bonbons de l'entreprise. Le seul échappatoire pour tout les exclus de la machine à café.

Tout ça avait fini par un rassemblement devant le bureau d'Anderson pour qu'il fasse revenir la fameuse machine. Cette fois, c'était surement quelque chose du même acabit. La pause cigarette avait certainement été raccourcie. À vrai dire, je m'en moquais éperdument. J'étais épuisée avant même que la journée commence et je préférais ne pas songer à l'état de mon appartement et aux heures de rangements qui m'attendaient ce soir.

C'est en haussant les épaules que j'avais continué mon chemin jusqu'à mon bureau pour y jeter mon sac en soupirant. Je sortis un comprimé pour mon mal de crâne et je me laissai tomber sur ma chaise avant de le gober.

Jetant ma tête en arrière, j'observai le plafond avec la même concentration qu'avais Mary lorsqu'elle essayait de lire un mode d'emploi pour monter un meuble.

Cette soirée avait été catastrophique. Je n'avais jamais eu autant honte de toute ma vie. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, tentant de faire le point sur la situation. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ?

Je me demandais encore comment j'avais fait pour en arriver à allumer un homme sur mon palier d'appartement. Je revoyais Mary me traîner jusqu'à mon lit et me menacer de me refiler un de ses biscuits si je décidais de courir à la recherche de ce type pour m'excuser. C'était la première et la dernière fois que je ne comptais pas les verres d'alcool. Plus jamais. Je notai dans un coin de ma tête de supprimé toute trace d'alcool de mon appartement dès que je rentrerais.

Le mal de crâne qui me tenaillait était de plus en plus insupportable. Lorsque Sarah était entrée en trombe dans mon bureau, j'étais à deux doigts de réaliser une tentative de suicide avec les trois trombones qui se battait en duel sur ma table. Et comme vous pouvez le constater, c'est un échec cuisant.

Sans délicatesse, elle vint se planter devant moi, plaquant ses mains sur le bureau en laissant dévoilant son décolleté qui laissait peu de place au mystère. Le bruit de la paume de ses mains qui se plaquait violemment sur la table me fit grincer des dents alors que l'envie de m'assommer devenait de plus plus tentante. Plaçant deux doigts sur mes tempes, je fis un mouvement circulaire alors que Sarah laissa peindre un air horrifié sur son visage.

— Han, Molly, tu as une mine affreuse !

— Merci, Sarah, vraiment, marmonnai-je.

_J'avais vraiment besoin ça…_

Elle plaqua une main sur ses lèvres en gloussant avant de s'installer sur un des sièges qui me faisaient face. Non de dieu, je n'allais pas m'en débarrasser aussi rapidement. Il fallait que je reste calme et que je conserve le peu de concentration qu'il me restait.

— J'en connais une qui a fait des folies de son corps !

Je soupirai un grand coup alors que mes mains glissèrent jusque dans mes cheveux et se crisper pour prendre sur moi.

— Sarah, pourquoi es-tu dans mon bureau ?

— Je ne m'en rappelle plus, éluda-t-elle d'un regard pétillant en balayant ses paroles de la main. Dis-moi alors, c'était avec qui ? C'est un bon coup ?

Comment répondre à quelque chose qui me rappelait des moments si gênants ? Je n'avais plus l'âge de supporter les gueules de bois. Je notais dans un coin de ma tête : plus d'alcool.

J'avais eu l'attitude d'une… d'une... oh mon dieu j'avais fait ce qu'aurait fait Sarah à ma place.

— Je veux mourir…

Le rouge dévasta mes pommettes alors qu'un nouveau gloussement s'échappa des lèvres de Sarah.

— Je le connais ?

— Non Sarah. Puisqu'il ne s'est rien passé.

Enfin… Rien de bien glorieux.

— Roh ! On ne me l'a fait pas à moi. Tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

— Il n'y a rien à dire.

— Ce que tu peux être secrête Molly ! déclara-t-elle en jetant sa tête en arrière.

— Je ne suis pas secrète étant donner qu'il n'y a strictement rien à dire Sarah. Pour tout t'avoué, j'ai une gueule de bois comme c'est pas permit.

Elle gloussa une nouvelle fois avant de dire :

— Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est pas passer ?

— Si. C'est pour ça que je te dis qu'il n'y a rien à raconter. J'ai mal au crâne, j'ai envie de vomir et je ne pense qu'à une seule chose, retrouvé mon lit et dormir pendant trois jours.

— Oh je comprends !

J'arquai un sourcil alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient davantage.

— Tu comprends ?

— Oui, ne t'en fais pas je serais une tombe, dit-elle en plaçant son index contre ses lèvres.

— À propos de quoi ?

— Ne t'en fais pas, avec moi ton secret est bien gardé.

— Mais Bon Dieu de quoi parles-tu ?! couinai-je en la voyant se lever.

Je n'eus aucune réponse, car Sarah et ses seins venaient de disparaître derrière la porte de mon bureau. C'était surréaliste. Désespérée, je laissais de nouveau ma tête tomber sur la pile de dossiers qui se trouvait devant moi. Mais à peine ai-je lâché un gémissement de frustration que la porte de mon bureau se rouvrit pour me laisser découvrir une Sarah essoufflée.

Qu'avait-elle pu faire pour être essoufflée alors qu'elle venait de sortir de mon bureau ? … Non, finalement je ne préférais ne rien savoir, j'avais entendu suffisamment d'horreur pour la semaine.

— Quoi encore ?!

— Je me souviens ce dont je voulais te parler.

— Merveilleux, dis-je en accompagnant mes propos d'une moue ironiques. Laisse-moi deviner. Ton chirurgien fait des prix de groupe et tu viens me demander si je veux faire partie de l'aventure.

— Non ! C'est pire que ça !

— Il déménage ?

— Non ! William Wallace, tu sais le type qui bosse en comptabilité.

— Un chic type.

— Il a été tué ! annonça-t-elle collant ses poings contre ses joues alors que son regard s'écarquilla de terreur.

— Tu plaisantes ?

— Pas du tout.

Figée, je scrutai longuement le regard de Sarah dans l'espoir que ce soit une mauvaise blague. Mais son visage affichait toujours la même mine de panique.

— Tu… Tu es sûre que tu as bien compris ? Tu as peut-être mal entendu.

_Entre deux marathons de poses de vernis…_

— Non, non et encore non. J'ai entendu Philip, enfin je veux dire Anderson le dire. Il avait l'air sacrément paniqué même. Il disait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça…

Je soupirai en passant une main sur mon visage. Je me sentais mal, bien plus que lorsque j'avais ingurgité les biscuits de Mary. Mes mains étaient moites alors que les propos de Sarah tournaient sans cesse dans mon crâne.

— Quand est-ce que ça s'est passé ? demandais-je en oubliant momentanément de déglutir.

— Hier soir, dit-elle en reniflant. William avait encore des dossiers à traiter et est resté en dernier.

— Merde ! lâchais-je en me levant d'un bond. Ce n'est pas possible… Tu as dû mal comprendre… Enfin, je veux dire… Non, c'est impossible.

Je ne connaissais pas très bien William, mais il avait été un des seuls de cette foutue boite à avoir été gentil avec moi. Toujours partant pour un café ou pour prendre un dossier pour soulager ses collègues. Il n'était pas un ami, mais il n'en était pas loin. Il aurait dû l'être et je me détestais pour ça.

Si j'avais su, je lui aurais proposé de venir hier soir et rien de cela n'aurait pu arriver. Aucune gueule de bois, aucun meurtre. Il faisait partie de ce genre de personne qui était au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. La gorge sèche, je passai une main sur mon visage tandis que des sueurs froides firent leur apparition. Ça expliquait toute cette effervescence.

— Tout le monde est au courant, je suppose.

— Oui. Anderson demande à tout le monde de venir. Les flics vont débarquer d'une minute à l'autre.

— Qui l'a découvert ?

— Betty. Elle devait récupérer un dossier à la comptabilité pour le transmettre à Anderson.

Voilà qui expliquait l'attroupement autour d'elle et aucune machine à bonbon n'en était la cause. Malheureusement.

— Bon sang… Pauvre William…

— Tu te rends compte de ce que sa veux dire ?

— Qu'on va devoir l'annoncer à se famille ?

— Non ! C'était mon jour de manucure ! Je vais devoir annuler pour répondre à leur fichue question !

Il y a des choses qui ne changeront et sa manucure en faisaient partie. Soupirant, je me dirigeai vers la porte tandis que mes jambes menaçaient de flancher chaque seconde.

— Vient Sarah et voyons ce que veut Anderson.

C'est en traînant des pieds, mes bras autour de mon corps comme pour me rassurer que je m'avançai vers la foule d'employés de la banque. Sarah ne m'avait pas quitté d'un poil et elle semblait balayer nerveusement l'assemblée. Comme tous ceux qui se trouvaient ici. Rapidement, Anderson fit son apparition dans son costume à rayures.

D'un geste dédaigneux, il tapa dans ses mains pour que le silence règne. Bon Dieu se type était un coq. Un coq avec des poules qui devaient supporter son horrible coiffure pleine de laques.

Fière que tous les employés soient suspendus à ses lèvres, Anderson bomba son petit torse de mâle prétentieux qui était aussi poilu que mon ours borgne. Il n'en manquait vraiment pas une.

Grinçant des dents, je plantai fermement mes pieds dans le sol, les bras croisés contre ma poitrine prête à écouter. Tous mes collègues affichaient une mine grave alors que Sarah pestait de raté sa manucure qui apparemment était essentielle à sa survie. La journée commençait décidément merveilleusement bien.

— Bien ! Si je vous ai demandé de vous réunir ici, c'est parce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'affreux dans notre établissement.

Il prit un air peiné et secouant vivement la tête. C'est d'une voix théâtrale et d'un air surfait qu'il annonça brutalement :

— Un de nos collègue et ami est mort.

Cette phrase suffit à détourner l'attention de tout le personnel qui se mit à discuter en petit comité. Des bribes de conversation me vinrent et des sanglots s'échappèrent de certaines gorges. William ne méritait vraiment pas ça. Non il ne méritait pas de devenir le futur sujet de conversation aux machines à cafés. Je me penchai légèrement en avant pour voir au loin la pauvre Betty entourer d'un groupe de femmes du sixième étage qui tentait de lui arracher le moindre détail macabre sur sa découverte. Quelle bande de sangsues !

— S'il vous plait ! Cette disparition nous affecte tous. Mais j'ai besoin que vous soyez tous concentrés sur cette affaire.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

— Des messieurs de la police vont devoirs tous vous interrogez et il va falloir que nous soyons tous coopératifs.

Une main se leva et Anderson acquiesça, signe qu'il acceptait qu'on l'interrompe. Une première !

— Est-ce qu'on va bosser aujourd'hui ?

— Non. Pour que cette affaire soit réglée au plus vite, vous serez exempté de travail.

— Donc on ne sera pas payé ?

— Non.

Une nouvelle fois, mes collègues se mirent à créer un brouhaha qui fit crisper la mâchoire d'Anderson.

— Tu te rends compte qu'en plus de rater mon rendez-vous, on ne sera pas payé, chuchota Sarah à mon attention.

— J'aurais dû surtout rester couché, lâchai-je sur le même ton.

_Et manger une dizaine de biscuits de Mary pour m'achever._

Rapidement, le hall de la banque fut envahi de types avec des uniformes. Un type camouflé dans un immense caban sombre fendit la foule sous les aboiements d'une femme au visage sévère avant de venir se poster près d'Anderson.

Ils se serraient brièvement la main avant de faire face à toute la foule. C'était très cérémonieux. Dérangeant aussi. Un deuxième homme se planta près de l'homme au caban en s'agitant devant ce dernier. Il avait l'air de lui en vouloir. Il lui chuchota quelque chose tandis que l'homme au caban haussa ses épaules comme s'il avait à faire à un enfant en pleine crise.

Agrippant fermement les pans de sa veste de costume, Anderson bomba le torse avant de désigner les deux hommes près de lui d'un air cérémonieux.

— Voici John Watson et Sherlock Holmes, il est… Qu'êtes-vous déjà ?

Et là, j'entendis la voix la plus profonde et la plus terrifiante qu'il m'ait jamais été donné d'entendre. L'homme au caban croisa ses mains dans son dos. Son visage était baissé alors qu'une écharpe était enroulée autour de son cou. Je ne pouvais voir que l'immense masse noire de sa chevelure ondulée.

— Détective consultant, répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux comme si sa question était des plus absurdes.

— C'est un métier ?

— Je l'ai inventé, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

— Hum… Bien. Donc je disais qu'il faudrait que vous vous teniez disponible pour ses messieurs afin qu'il puisse déterminer le plus rapidement ce qui s'est passé, répéta-t-il.

À cet instant, je sentis mon cerveau partir très loin en ricanant. J'avais face à moi le type sur qui j'avais vomi les affreux biscuits de Mary et que j'avais agresser physiquement sur mon palier d'appartement.

En une seule phrase : j'étais dans la merde.

Mon teint devient rapidement livide et ma gorge s'assécha. Ceci dut être bien visible, car Sarah se pencha vers moi pour m'examiner avec minutie. Sa voix semblait venir de très loin mais elle me permit de reprendre pied en quelque secondes.

— Tu vas bien Molly ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

— Quoi ?

— Tu es toute blanche. Ça va ?

— Oui… Oui… C'est juste… le choc de la nouvelle...

_Ouais… Tu parles d'un choc !_

— Je n'aurais jamais cru que sa puisse arriver ici !

— Moi non plus, dis-je sans lâcher le détective du regard totalement obnubiler. C'est comme dans les films…

— Tu te rends compte. Un meurtre ici…

Je jetai un regard paniqué à Sarah en réalisant la lourdeur de ses propos. Un meurtre... Non ce n'était pas possible… Pas ici. Il ne se passait jamais rien ici, alors pourquoi ça commencerait aujourd'hui ?

— Personne n'a dit que c'était un meurtre… Il a peut-être eu un problème cardiaque.

— Faut pas être de la police pour le savoir, répliqua ma collègue en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine d'une voix morne. J'ai vu ça dans un reportage tard dans la nuit. Le type s'était fait découper en plusieurs morceaux par un de ses collègues de travail. Tout ça parce qu'il lui avait piqué sa prime, énonça-t-elle en faisant semblant de couper quelque chose d'invisible.

Entendre Sarah raconter qu'elle regardait des émissions sur les meurtres lors de ses insomnies me paraissaient plus effrayant que l'éventualité d'un meurtre à la banque. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, mon cerveau malade construisait des images affligeante de Sarah affaler sur son lit, attentives aux explications des journalistes sur la manière dont les meurtrier s'y prenait. Je secoua la tête rapidement pour chasser les

— C'est complètement ridicule. C'est surement un accident... Oui un malheureux accident.

— Hum... Un accident ne déclencherais pas une arrivé en masse d'un groupe de policier ni d'un interrogatoire.

— Sa doit être la procédure habituelle...

— Je pense surtout qu'ils veulent pas en éveiller les soupçons. C'est comme ça qu'ils procèdes.

— Tu ne veux pas...Arrêter de faire ça.

— Quoi donc ?

— D'être aussi sérieuse. Sa me fait encore plus flipper, marmonnai-je en sentant un frisson dévasté mon épiderme.

Je retournais mon attention vers le détective qui avait les mains jointes, le menton poser sur le bout de ses doigts alors qu'une expression sérieuse était gravée sur ses traits.

Il avait des mains longues et des doigts fins, délicats. L'air sérieux qu'il affichait n'avait rien de surfait. Contrairement à Anderson qui jouait sur les émotions pour étendre son autorité, ce Sherlock Holmes était la concentration à l'état pur. Il semblait inébranlable.

C'était un phénomène fascinant. Je pouvais voir seules ses rétines bouger pour analysée chaque détail qui passait devant ses lui. L'idée qu'il puisse me reconnaître fit naître une boule d'angoisse qui se logea au creux de mon estomac mais d'un autre côté, je mourais d'envie qu'il me reconnaisse.

Il fixait un point devant lui alors qu'Anderson lui déballa une ribambelle de propos que le détective ne sembla pas écouter, car il plaça ses mains contre ses tempes et lâcha d'une voix agacée.

— Fermer là. Je ne m'entends même plus penser et les propos totalement ridicules que vous tenez je les connais déjà. Vous deviez d'ailleurs nettoyer le col de votre chemise, sinon votre compagne pourrait comprendre la relation extraconjugale que vous entretenez avec votre stagiaire.

Bouche bée, Anderson prit un air renfrogné, les joues rougies par la honte alors qu'un sourire amusé se gravait sur mes lèvres.

Bien que je n'aie aucune n'envie de tomber nez à nez avec ce type, il avait une bonne répartie et cela valait tout l'or du monde lorsque je vis la mine d'Anderson.

— Je veux voir le corps et interroger votre personnel individuellement, ordonna le détective en croisant les mains dans son dos.

L'autorité qui transpirait de la voix du détective fit tiquer Anderson et il fut destabilisé pendant quelque seconde.

— Certes… Pour ce qui concerne le corps, j'attends l'inspecteur…

— Lestrade m'a donné une autorisation, fit-il en sortant un papier que Anderson s'empressa se s'emparer.

Décryptant les lignes noircies, les lèvres d'Anderson se crispèrent et laissaient juste une ligne blanche se former.

— Parfait… Je vois que tout est en ordre.

— Merveilleux. Maintenant pourrai-je voir le corps ?

Il avait tourné sa phrase comme une question, mais cela avait tout d'un ordre qu'Anderson dut se rechigner à satisfaire.

— Bien entendu. Suivez-moi.

— Je m'occuperais de votre personnel après.

Crispant sa mâchoire, Anderson opina avec un sourire hypocrite. Lorsque Anderson était parti accompagner le détective voir le corps, je m'étais empressée d'aller m'enfermé dans mon bureau. Plaquer contre ma porte, je sentis ma poitrine se soulever puis s'abaisser.

Il fallait que je retrouve le contrôle et il fallait que je m'empêche de réaliser la moindre chose stupide dans les prochaines heures. Il n'était que midi. Merde !

Tremblante, j'allai m'asseoir derrière mon bureau en tentant de rassembler mes idées. Bon, si je sacrifiais mon heure de déjeuner, avec un peu de chance, personne ne s'apercevrait de mon absence, et j'échapperai à ce Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock Holmes.

J'avais son nom. Dès que je rentrerais chez moi, j'irais voir à quel étage il se trouve, histoire de ne pas m'y aventurer. Il fallait aussi que je note quand il quitterait la banque. À voir le champ libre était une bonne chose pour ne pas subir l'humiliation qu'il pouvait m'infliger.

Nerveusement, je pinçai l'arrêté de mon nez avant de tirer les tiroirs de mon bureau. Chacun fut une déception. Aucune trace de nourriture. Seul le sachet de biscuit de Mary restait. Je n'étais pas désespérée à ce point.

Je ne pouvais pas appeler ça de la nourriture. Expirant devant le vide sidéral, je pestai en m'enfonçant davantage dans le fauteuil. Rassemblant mes mains l'une contre l'autre, le laissa mon front tomber sur mes doigts.

Faisons le point.

Il y avait deux solutions qui s'offraient à moi. La première était de tenir bon en rongeant mon bureau dans l'espoir que la faim que je ressentais si intensément cesse.

La deuxième, et Dieu seul savent à quel point je détestais mon cerveau de l'avoir émise, étaient de sortir dignement de ce bureau et de courir chercher quelque chose au distributeur qui était près du bureau de Anderson.

Sacré dilemme.

Je sursautai lorsque j'entendis deux coups francs frapper à ma porte.

— C'est pour quoi ? demandai-je d'une voix peu assurée.

—C'est moi Molly, Monsieur Holmes aimerait vous rencontrez, répliqua la voix mielleuse de se sale Anderson.

— Bordel de merde, croassai-je en m'agrippant à mon siège.

— Il y a un souci ?

— NON ! Non… Tout… Tout va bien… C'est juste que… Je… J'ai tellement de dossiers… que…

— Bon sang Hooper ! Ouvrez cette porte et venez vous présenter, grogna-t-il. Les dossiers peuvent attendre.

Il était impatient et je sentais que je le poussais rapidement vers l'agacement. Pourtant je ne pouvais pas céder.

Sinon, j'étais bonne pour passer ma soirée à rédiger une lettre de démission et à sérieusement réfléchir à un plan pour vivre dans mon appartement jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Passant une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux, je tournai sur moi-même à la recherche d'une solution. De n'importe quoi, mais quelque chose qui me permet de devenir rapidement invisible aux yeux d'Anderson et de Monsieur Holmes.

— Monsieur, j'ai vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de dossier à traiter qui sont extrêmement urgent. Cela ne peut pas être reporté, dis-je en feignant le malaise.

J'entendis Anderson marmonner quelque chose avant de s'excuser de mon comportement à Holmes. Par le trou de la serrure, je le vis se rapprocher de l'interstice de la porte, la mâchoire crisper.

— Hooper si vous n'ouvrez pas, ce sera vos congés qui passeront à la trappe.

Paniquée, je reculai en fouillant dans mes affaires. J'avais toujours eu l'habitude de converser du change au cas où malheur arriverait. Dénichant ma paire de lunettes de soleil et le bonnet qu'avais tenté de ma confectionnée Mary, je les enfilai sans me poser de question.

Planté devant la porte, je plissai la jupe de mon tailleur en soupirant un bon coup. Ça allait marcher. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je vis un air ahuri flotter sur le visage de Philip Andreson alors que Holmes avait froncé les sourcils. Rouge de rage, Anderson serra ses poings alors ses yeux sortaient de ses orbites.

— Bordel Hooper qu'est-ce c'est que ce cirque ?! beugla-t-il en désignant ma tenue.

_Reste naturelle Molly… Naturelle… Ce type n'a surement jamais vu un bonnet rose à poids vert pomme et comparé à un homme mort, ce n'est vraiment rien._

— Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, monsieur.

— Votre tenu, grogna-t-il en serrant davantage ses dents.

Simulant d'être vexée, je croisai mes bras contre ma poitrine en le fustigeant.

— Monsieur, si je m'habille ainsi ce n'est pas par plaisir.

_Noté que là, je ne mentais absolument pas._

— Je ne comprends pas, bredouilla-t-il déstabilisé.

— Si je porte ses lunettes et ce bonnet ridicule, c'est tout simplement parce que je suis malade.

— Malade ?

— Tout à fait, acquiesçai-je en évitant le regard de Holmes. Si je ne voulais pas sortir de ce bureau, c'était dans l'unique but de limiter la propagation du virus.

_Et de me ridiculisée par la même occasion._

Oui, parfois j'ai des élans de bon samaritain. Je devrais recevoir le prix de la paix pour ça ! Voyant Anderson penaud, je me frottai les mains mentalement avant de détourner mon regard vers Holmes. Il me fixait si intensément que j'aurais bien pris mes pieds à mon cou. À ma grande surprise, je gardai un air sérieux qui aurait fait pâlir les meilleurs acteurs. D'un hochement de tête, je me présentai.

—Molly Hopper. Je suis l'assistante de monsieur Anderson.

_Plus clairement : son larbin._

Holmes esquissa un sourire avant de prendre la parole.

— Sherlock Holmes. Consultant. J'ai vu votre dossier. Impressionnant pour une personne dotée d'une intelligence moyenne.

Bizarrement, aucun sarcasme ne me vit à l'esprit à cet instant. Juste une furieuse envie de tirer la langue à Anderson. Puéril, mais tellement agréable. Je me contentai de marmonner un merci timide.

— J'aimerais avoir un entretien avec vous, une fois que vous n'aurez plus ce vilain virus.

Il allait rester ! Je sentis l'affolement s'emparer de moi alors que je tentai de conserver un visage serein.

— Bien.

— Je suis très étonné que Monsieur Anderson ne vous ait pas fait monter en grade, souligna Holmes.

— Sherlock ! s'écria le type derrière lui.

— Avoue John que c'est étrange.

— Miss Hooper… Avait beaucoup à apporter… Et je…

— Monsieur Anderson devait avoir de bonne raison, dis-je pour cesser la discussion.

Haussant les épaules, je jubilai en voyant Anderson gigoter dans tous les sens, tentant de s'expliquer. Quel lécheur de cul se type ! Minaudant des propos incompréhensifs, Anderson alterna entre sourire contrit et ton implacable alors que Holmes l'observait sans broncher.

J'eus davantage le temps de l'observer. Il était vraiment beau. Ce n'était pas le genre de beauté qui était sauvage ou bien qui faisait de lui un mauvais garçon, mais plutôt le genre à être beau sans le vouloir. Son profil était parfait.

Nez droit, long cil, sourcils foisonnant sans que ce le soit à l'excès et une bouche qui était pleine et masculine à souhait. Sa mâchoire était l'apothéose, le lien entre toutes ses particularités qui le rendaient beau. Et ses cheveux !

Je stoppai mon observation lorsque je m'aperçus qu'il me fixait sans ciller.

— Qu'en pensez-vous Molly ?

— De… de quoi ?

— De me laisser vous interroger un peu plus tard ?

— Je…

— Dans ce cas c'est parfait ! lança-t-il en faisant demi-tour.

C'était ridicule de réagir ainsi devant un type que je connaissais à peine. Pourtant l'idée qu'il passe du temps avec moi me terrifiait. Lorsque je baissai mon visage, je grimaçai à la vue de ses chaussures Versace.


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà cinq heures que j'attendais cloîtrées dans mon bureau. Cinq heures que la police faisait le tour du personnel dans l'espoir de trouver un indice qui pourrait en dire davantage sur la mort de William. La tête entre les mains, je tentais de faire le point sur la situation. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer hier soir ?

Je tentai de me remémorer notre conversation de la veille, espérant avoir le déclic comme dans ses films où l'héroïne à cette subite prise de conscience. Je me concentrai quelques secondes. Les yeux plissés, mes lèvres ne formèrent qu'une bande blanche sous la pression que j'exerçais. Mes fesses étaient contractées comme mes abdominaux, me révélant par la même occasion leur existence. Je devais avoir l'air ridicule vue de l'extérieur.

Voyant que cela ne servait à rien, je relâchai tout d'un seul coup. Laissant ma tête aller en arrière, je tentais de trouver une autre idée sachant que je n'allais rien trouver de pertinent. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas un jour comme les autres ? Le genre de journée où j'aurais observé Sarah en train de flirter avec un de nos meilleurs clients et de Andersontraversant les couloirs avec cet air de petit chef qu'il avait l'habitude d'afficher.

Épuisée d'attendre dans mon bureau hyper-climatisé, je m'extirpai de ce bocal bourré d'installation inutile sans aucun but. Sur le bas de la porte, je jetai des regards de gauche à droite, découvrant une nouvelle fois une horde de policiers, les bras chargés de papier.

La bonne nouvelle était qu'Andersondevait être sacrément occupé. La mauvaise était que je ne savais toujours pas comme échapper à mon tête à tête avec Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock… C'était un prénom pour le moins original. Un sourire ridicule barra mon visage et m'agaça tout aussi rapidement.

Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à faire. Je laissai mon regard balayer l'immense hall. Étant masochiste dans l'âme, je me dirigeai d'un pas sur vers le bureau de Sarah. Étrangement elle ne s'y trouvait pas et une certaine déception s'empara de moi. Quand je vous disais que j'étais masochiste. Je jetai un œil vers son bureau et vit deux pots de vernis à ongles et une lime laissée négligemment sur une pile de dossier. Elle n'était pas bien loin.

Partir à sa recherche était surement la chose la plus constructive que je pouvais faire. Enfin à part songer à la manière dont je pourrais m'échapper.

Tout en déambulant dans les couloirs, je remarqua qu'un ou deux policiers étaient postés près des sortis de secours. Tout les autres étaient entrains de scruté les alentours, pointant les personnes qui quittaient la banque. A moins que je ne veuille une course poursuite, il m'était impossible de m'éclipser pour évider Sherlock Holmes et ses chaussures.

Je vis Sarah sortir du bureau d'Andersonle visage froid et se dirigea vers moi d'un regard hargneux. Mauvaise pioche.

— Sarah ?

— Ce type est un connard de première ! explosa-t-elle en désignant de son index peinturluré la porte du bureau.

Figée, j'écarquillai des yeux en passant une main sur mon visage.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

— Cet… Abruti a dit des choses complètement ridicules !

— Il t'a accusé de meurtre ? fis-je outrer tandis que Sarah formât un « o » parfait avec sa bouche.

— Ne dis pas de bêtises ! (elle jeta sa masse capillaire d'un geste de mépris). Cet idiot a dit que j'étais imbu de moi-même et que j'étais d'un égocentrisme monstre.

Il n'avait pas tort. Lorsque Sarah parlait aux gens, c'était son reflet qu'elle regardait dans les yeux de son interlocuteur. Comme vous vous en doutez, je préférais garder cette vérité pour moi, je tenais à finir ma journée en un seul morceau.

— Tu te rends compte ? Moi égocentrique ! Je me demande bien ou il a pu pêcher ça !

— Oui… On se demande vraiment…

— Enfin… Il t'attend. Je te souhaite bon courage parce que ce type est une vraie plaie. Dans le genre coincé et glaçon, lui c'est le top niveau.

— Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, donc sa devrais aller.

Du moins, je l'espère.

— Tu sais quoi ?

— Quoi ?

— Ce type, Sherlock Holmes, je suis sure et certaine qu'il est gay.

Elle croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine en opinant de la tête tandis que ma mâchoire se décrocha légèrement.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— Il n'a pas une seule fois fait attention à moi. Il s'est contenté de fixer un point imaginaire devant lui avant de dire que je n'étais en rien utile à son affaire et que je ne l'intéressais pas alors qu'il fallait que je cesse mes jeux de jambes.

En effet, pour Sarah cela devait être une première.

— Et ?

— J'ai un radar infaillible ! répliqua-t-elle en tapotant son front. Ce mec joue dans l'autre équipe. Je suis sur et certain. C'est d'ailleurs bien dommage.

— Eh bien faut croire que ton radar est pété.

— Tu remets mes compétences en compte ?

— Ce type n'est pas gay, et s'il l'est en quoi s'est important ?

Sarah plissa des yeux en me scrutant longuement.

— Je ne me trompe jamais.

— Il y a une première fois à tout...

— Tu lui as déjà parlé. Tu n'as rien remarqué ?

Déjà parler ?! Comment elle le savait ? Personne ne pouvait lui avoir dit ! À moins que ce Sherlock lui ait dit ou Victoria... Mon dieu non ! Non c'est totalement impossible. Je sentais la panique infiltré chacune de mes veines alors que la sueur perlait sur mon front. Déstabilisée, je glissa une main dans ma tignasse, espérant que ma voix ne soit pas trop chancelante.

— Comment tu sais que je lui ai déjà parlé ? Est-ce que Victoria t'a dit quelque chose ?

Elle fronça des sourcils signe qu'elle était totalement perdue.

— Pourquoi elle m'aurait dit quelque chose ? Je te dis ça parce que je t'avais vue quand ce détective était venu avec Andersondans ton bureau.

— Oh ! D'accord… Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? demandai-je en sentant son regard m'analyser de la tête au pied.

À vrai dire, c'était sacrément déstabilisant. J'avais l'impression de devenir un sujet d'expérience face à une vie extraterrestre. Ce devait être ses pupilles dilatées qui me donnaient cette impression ou bien sa bouche qui formait un « o » étrangement parfait.

— Tu me caches quelque chose Hopper !

— Moi ? Non… Qu'est-ce que je pourrais te cacher ?

— Je suis sûr que tu l'as déjà vue ailleurs… Non, mais attends… Oh mon dieu !

— Quoi encore ?

— Tu le connais déjà !

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas inventer ? répliquai-je en lâchant un rire nerveux.

— Sa fait longtemps que tu le connais ?

— Sarah, ça suffit.

— Oh ! Je vois.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil avant de se pencher vers moi pour chuchoter.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien à personne à condition que tu me raconte tout par la suite !

— Sarah !

— Met le paquet Molly et fait le craquer !

Elle ne comprenait donc rien ! Je roulai des yeux en abandonnant l'idée de la convaincre. Je m'en occuperais plus tard, avec un peu de chance elle sera passer à totalement autre chose. L'espoir fait vivre, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me retrouvai rapidement seule face à la porte du bureau d'Anderson où se trouvaient Sherlock et son acolyte.

Inspirant un bon coup, je sentais que ma gorge semblait s'assécher à une vitesse incroyable. Mes paumes étaient moites alors que je pouvais sentir mon pou résonner dans mes tempes. Timidement, je toquai à la porte en sentent mon cœur rater un battement.

Aucune réponse.

Peut-être n'avait-il pas entendu ?

Je réitérai mon geste en songeant que j'aurais eu là, une dernière occasion de rebrousser chemin. Lorsque j'entendis une voix masculine m'autoriser à entrer. Lentement, je poussai la porte en déglutissant péniblement alors que je fis quelques pas dans le bureau.

Il était au téléphone, mais il m'intima de venir vers lui d'un geste fluide des doigts. Je remarquai à quel point il était beau en costume. Il le rendait inaccessible et terriblement attirant. La cravate noire qu'il avait nouée autour de son cou était un appel à la débauche. Comment pouvais-je lui faire face alors que des idées lubriques envahissaient sans cesse mon cerveau ?

— . Je suis tout à vous.

_Sa j'aimerai bien._

_Arrête ça tout de suite ! Focus Molly bon sang tu n'es pas Sarah et ton célibat te plait. Le célibat c'est super. J'aime être indépendante. Alors je n'ai pas besoin de fantasmer sur un homme. Surtout un homme que je ne connais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam et sur qui j'ai déversé le contenu de mon estomac._

— On m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir.

— Oui.

Voyant qu'il avait toute mon attention, il posa son regard perçant sur moi et je sentis tout ce qui me composait, fondre comme neige au soleil. Était-ce nécessaire qu'il soit aussi éblouissant ? Ou bien que je sois aussi limité dans ma manière de penser lorsqu'il verrouillait son regard dans le mien. Lorsque sa voix roque se mit à retentir, je sentis un frisson parcourir mon échine. Mais au lieu de sentir tous mes sens s'embrasser, je crus recevoir un vrai sceau de glaçon me tomber sur la tête.

— Molly, vous pensiez réellement que je n'aurais pas reconnu votre voix sous votre accoutrement ?

— Euh… Je…

Niveau réparti, je pouvais toujours repasser.

— Vous ? Si vous me dites que vous ne savez pas de quoi je parle, je serais dans l'obligation de soupirer.

— Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée pour tout, le vomi, le pallier... Vraiment désolée.

Wahou… C'était plus facile que ce que je pensais. Finalement, mon intellect n'était pas totalement infecté en sa présence.

— C'est bien.

_C'est bien ?_

— On m'a dit que vous étiez proche de William Wallace ?

— Euh… Pardon ? bafouillai-je légèrement déboussolée par le changement de conversation.

— Wallace. Le cadavre dans la pièce à côté. Vous le connaissiez.

— Oui. On prenait notre café ensemble pendant nos pauses. Il m'a raccompagné une ou deux chez moi lorsque nous finissions tard le soir, avouai-je en sentant la culpabilité m'envahir.

— C'est tout ? Me questionna l'homme qui se tenait près de lui.

Bon sang, je n'avais même pas vu qu'il était ici celui là.

— Nous n'étions pas amis, mais j'appréciais sa compagnie.

Les voyants me scruter, je m'empressai de préciser en rougissant.

— Aucune relation sexuelle. Juste collègue.

Holmes me jeta un regard indescriptible, je crus déceler une lueur d'amusement, mais il se tourna vers son collègue qui tenait un petit calepin entre ses mains, prêt à écrire.

— John, va voir son emploi du temps et sa base de données.

Ledit John opina avant de se faufiler pour disparaître derrière l'ordinateur d'Anderson.

Agacée qu'il fasse comme si je n'étais plus là, je pris une voix irritée pour dire :

— Vous bossez dans la police ?

— J'aide la police. Enfin aider (il lâcha un petit rire sarcastique) Assister serait un terme sans doute bien plus approprié. Vu l'épique de bras casser que s'est.

— Ils n'ont pas l'air de vous apprécier non plus, assénai-je tandis que le détective haussa des épaules.

— Je m'en moque.

J'aurais pu croire que c'était une façade, mais son ton inébranlable balaya tout doute qui aurait pu planer. Cet homme était le genre d'être qu'on ne rencontrait qu'une seule fois. Le genre d'être qui me faisait rapidement bégayer et écarquiller des yeux pour un rien. Certainement le genre d'homme… Marié ou pris.

Cette idée me fit perdre tout sourire. Écartant cette idée de mon esprit, je repris d'une voix claire.

— Il m'a appelé hier soir.

Lorsqu'il releva son regard vers moi, je sentis une ribambelle de frisons parcourir mon dos. Son regard était étonnant et même éblouissant au point que j'en oubliais quelques secondes ce que je venais de lui avouer.

— Pourquoi ?

— Il m'avait invité à boire un café.

— Pourquoi faire ?

— Pardon ?

— Pourquoi vous a-t-il invité à boire un café ?

— Euh… Parce qu'il m'apprécie, rétorquai-je comme s'il ne comprenait pas le français.

— Étrange…

Vexée, je croisais mes bras contre ma poitrine.

— Il n'y a rien d'étrange à ça.

— Quel est l'intérêt de boire un café avec quelqu'un ? Il se passe quelque chose de spécifique ?

Je l'observai quelques instants ne sachant pas s'il était sérieux ou non et à vrai dire, c'était difficile de le savoir.

— On discute.

— C'est tout ?

— Je… oui enfin… Oui.

— Ce doit être d'un ennui ! Y a-t-il une simulation intellectuelle quelconque ?

— Je ne crois pas avoir bien compris où vous voulez en venir.

Il joignit ses mains devant lui en soupirant d'un air exaspéré comme si parler avec moi relevait de la corvée. D'un côté, ça me permettait de me souvenir à quel point Sarah avait raison sur le fait que Sherlock Holmes était horrible.

— Ce n'est pas de votre faute miss Hooper. Votre intelligence est moyenne bien que votre dossier démontre un niveau d'étude avancé.

— Merci ? Enfin je crois…

— Donc, la dernière fois que vous l'avez vue c'était ici, reprit son acolyte en refaisant son apparition.

— Oui.

— Et lorsqu'il vous a téléphoné, vous a-t-il semblé spécial ou nerveux ?

Je réitérai l'exercice d'un peu plus tôt.

— Il avait l'air épuisé. Il m'a dit qu'il avait beaucoup de dossiers à traiter. Je n'aurais pas dû le rejeté, croassai-je en me rendant compte de l'impact de mon refus.

— Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

— J'aurais dû… J'aurais dû lui dire oui.

— Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? Intervient le détective.

— J'aurais été de mauvaise compagnie.

— Intéressant.

Plus qu'exaspérée par ses grands airs, je finis par exploser.

— Vous parlez comme si vous saviez tout sur tout.

— C'est le cas.

Eh bien ! Ce n'était pas la modestie qui l'étouffait.

— Vous savez que vous êtes tout sauf sympathique ?

— Je ne suis pas ici pour être sympathique.

Il inspira et fit un pas vers moi. Il posa un regard insondable sur moi. Au moins c'était clair. Mais le pire ne s'arrêtait pas là.

— Vous êtes fille unique, vos parents se classent à un niveau aisé.

— Vous déduisez ça parce que j'ai vomi sur vos chaussures ?

Mon sarcasme fit rire l'acolyte du détective qui s'empressa d'étouffer son rire lorsque ce dernier lui lança un regard noir.

— Vous n'avez pas de relation particulière avec votre mère si on tient compte la décoration de votre bureau, mais vous vous sentez obliger de toujours améliorer votre situation pour décroché un compliment de sa part. Aucun petit ami non plus sinon William ne vous auraient jamais appelé pour un café et votre manière de regarder les hommes en dit long. Il n'était pas du genre à foncé tête baisser. Vous n'appréciez pas votre job ni votre patron et encore moins le café que vous vous forcez à ingurgiter. Vous vous comportez avec vos amies comme si tout allait bien, pour avoir une vie normale, mais vous préférez la solitude. Si vous le pouviez, vous préfériez rester enfermé chez vous plutôt que de paraitre devant d'autres. Un complexe en serait la cause ou une habitude prise depuis l'enfance et imprégné en vous. Vous avez quelque chose à vous reprocher. Rien qui n'est en rapport avec l'enquête. Non c'est beaucoup plus personnel que ça…

— C'est bon… Je crois que j'ai compris, sifflais-je en faisant un pas en arrière.

— Je pourrais continuer.

— Non sa ira.

— Vous êtes sur ?

— Certaine, fit-je en crispant ma mâchoire.

— Je pense maintenant que vous êtes convaincue.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous en êtes fière, répliquai-je en laissant le dégoût se peindre sur mon visage.

— Je dirais plutôt satisfait.

— Vous êtes infect, lâchai-je dans un souffle.

— Vous n'avez pas toujours pensé ainsi.

— Non vous avez raison, vous êtes à vomir, persiflai-je en espérant lui rabattre son clapet.

— À croire que c'est une habitude chez vous.

— Sherlock ! Éructa son collègue tout en s'approchant furieusement de lui. Tu ne peux pas pour une fois arrêter de vouloir avoir le dernier mot ?

— Laisse-moi une minute... Non je ne peux pas.

— Tu es ridicule.

— J'énonce des fait. De simple déduction. Tout ce que je dis est vrai John. Je ne vois pas pourquoi mademoiselle Hopper en serait affectée.

_Homme stupide !_

— Est-ce que vous avez d'autres questions ou votre  _brillant_  collègue à tout deviné ? demandai-je sarcastiquement au dixie John.

Ce dernier sembla peiner de la situation car il jeta plusieurs regard dans la direction de son collègue avant de reporter son attention vers moi.

— Merci pour avoir pris le temps de répondre à nos questions mademoiselle Hopper. On vous contactera si nous avions besoin de précision.

Soupirant un bon coup, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de partir sans lui lancer une dernière pique. Alors je fis la chose la plus ridicule que je pouvais faire dans cette situation. Je me mis devant le détective avec un air sérieux et je fis une révérence tout en lâchant :

— Merci de cet entretient  _si_  délicieux monseigneur.

Il dut être interloquer car il me fixa avant d'hausser ses sourcils. Satisfaite, je fis demi-tour en quittant la pièce avant qu'il puisse me renvoyé l'ascenseur. Ma réaction était puérile d'accord, mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Comment ai-je pu m'intéresser à cet homme ? Bon sang, Molly, comment as-tu pu être aussi stupide ? Je n'avais plus envie de rire et comme un médecin dans grey's anatomy, je n'allais pas laisser mourir l'affaire. C'est à cet instant précis, lorsque je repensa au sourire narquois et impertinent de Sherlock Holmes que je compris que ça ne faisait que commencer.


	6. Chapter 6

  
CHAPITRE SIX

Je me trouvais ridicule. J'étais totalement ridicule assise sur mon petit tabouret à lorgner à travers le judas de ma porte. J'étais en alerte, prête à bondir au moindre bruit. Il était près de vingt-trois heures et aucune ne trace de ce cher monsieur Holmes. Ce petit jeu durait depuis près de deux jours. Depuis ma dernière rencontre, que l'on pourrait qualifier de catastrophique avec le détective, j'avais décidé de réfléchir à une tactique d'approche.

Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi je suis assise devant porte à attendre son retour alors qu'au chapitre précédent je le détestais. C'est simple, je voulais savoir ce qui était arrivé à William, quitte à ravaler ma fierté et pour ça la seule façon de le savoir était Sherlock Holmes.

Impossible qu'il ait pris l'ascenseur, ce dernier était en panne. Dormait-il ici ? Avait-il un autre point de chute ? Soudainement, je plaquais mes mains sur ma bouche. Avait-il une petite amie ?

Non impossible.

Il était magnifique, bien qu'il soit imbuvable, mais il n'avait certainement pas de relation. Comment je le savais ? Parce que je n'avais aucune envie de voir Sherlock Holmes au bras d'une greluche.

Ne me demander pas pourquoi, tout ce que je savais c'est que je n'en avais aucunement envie. De plus. il semblait être du genre marié à son travail. Secouant ma tête, je plongeais ma main dans mon sachet de marshmallow pour les enfouir dans ma bouche. Bien que la voix de ma mère raisonnait dans mon crâne me répétant : « ce n'est pas un repas convenable », je n'avais que ça qui me permettais de tenir mon poste.

Ne me juger pas, je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis faible !

Reportant mon attention sur la cage d'escalier, je fulminais alors que les minutes passaient. J'avais l'impression de devenir complètement dingue, en proie à l'obsession maladive de tenter de l'apercevoir. Chaque seconde me rendait de plus en plus à cran. J'avais pris mon poste dès que j'étais entrée. Soit depuis trois heures.

L'ambiance à la banque était toujours aussi tendue et Andersonsemblait de plus en plus a cran. J'étais passé du statut d'assistance oublié à véritable punching-ball humain. En gros, rien de bien réjouissant.

À cette pensée, je me permis de tourner la tête en direction de ma table de salle à manger pour y voir une pile de dossiers qui pourrait concurrencer la tour de Pise.

La moitié, non la totalité de ses dossiers était à traité de la même manière. Ouvrir le dossier, épluché ligne pas ligne les pattes de mouche de Sarah et rectifié toutes ses fautes de calcules.

Sarah. Je préférais aussi l'oublier. Depuis la mort de Wiliam, elle ne cessait de me traquer sans relâche dans les couloirs. J'avais fini par enregistrer ma voix et des bruits de stylos sur cassette pour lui faire croire que j'étais enfermée dans mon bureau lorsque j'étais en expédition vers la cafétéria.

Mary aussi avait sa place au palmarès de celui ou celle qui allait me faire craquer. Elle m'avait téléphoné en tentant de me tirer les vers du nez, mais j'avais tenu bon. Je sais que je craquerais tôt ou tard. Je ne consultais plus mes mails depuis que j'avais vu les messages de harcèlement que m'envoyait Mary.

Rien ne battrait la torture que je m'infligeais à cet instant. J'ai vécu l'enfer de l'attente, l'exaltation de la minuterie qui s'allume, l'excitation des pas dans l'escalier.

Je serais un excellent témoin si un meurtre devait se dérouler dans le coin. Je pouvais dire minute après minute, qui était passée. Ma nuque me faisait mal alors que ma joue était marquée par la moulure de la serrure.

C'était une horrible soirée. Tout ce que j'avais appris ce soir-là, c'était que j'avais la guigne jusqu'au cou. J'avais entendu le claquement de ses chaussures. J'en étais certaine. Il rentrait sacrément tard.

Je vis son ombre se projeter sur le mur. Ses cheveux décoiffés marquaient sa fine silhouette. Bondissant sur mes pieds, je plaquai davantage mon visage contre l'œilleton en retenant mon souffle. Lorsqu'il faillit apparaitre, la minuterie se coupa et le palier plongea dans le noir.

Je me surpris à gémir de frustration alors que mon poing s'écrasa sur le chêne massif de la porte. Bon sang ! La noirceur ne semble pas l'avoir dérangé étant donné qu'il continua son ascension pour remonter le dernier étage.

Appartenant 24, cinquième étage. Je le savais grâce au merveilleux pouvoir des boites aux lettres. Jamais je n'en détruirais une rien que pour la merveilleuse information qu'elle venait de me donner.

Bon il était là.

Maintenant que j'avais enfin une preuve visuelle sur sa présence, je devais faire quelque chose. C'était maintenant où jamais. Serrant les poings, je quittai mon tabouret, mon sachet de marshmallow à la main, déterminée de lui faire face.

J'avais été cherché un plat chez le traiteur chinois qui se trouvait près de Baker Street. Je ne pouvais même pas me demander pourquoi j'avais fait ça. Aucune idée. C'était la seule chose qui m'était venue à l'esprit. Ou bien était-ce tout simplement parce que tous mes problèmes se résolvaient par la nourriture ? Enfin, tous sauf ceux qui concerne l'administration et les mails de Mary.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et je grimpais l'étage qui nous séparait, un carton rempli de nouille chinoise. Mordant ma lèvre, je m'arrêtais devant sa porte en inspectant son paillasson.

Un simple « bienvenu » était inscrit en lettre majuscule dessus alors que son nom était gravé sur une étiquette blanche en dessous de sa sonnette. Je ne pouvais plus reculer.

Le cœur brimbalant, je serais le carton contre ma poitrine. J'espère qu'il aimait la cuisine chinoise. Et s'il n'aimait pas ? Oh mon dieu ! Ce n'était pas une raison valable pour paniquer.

Bordel ressaisit toi Hooper ! S'il n'aime pas ça, j'aurais au moins le plaisir de voir son visage se tordre sous le dégoût, bien que mon objectif ne soit pas qu'il s'étouffe avec.

Même si je devais avouer que j'en ressentirais une certaine satisfaction.

Bon aller Molly ! Frappe à cette satanée de porte et donne-lui son paquet de nouille, demande lui pour William et fais demi-tour. Me sentant l'âme d'une battante, j'appuyais comme une forcenée sur la sonnette, laissant mon doigt bien plus de temps que je ne l'aurais dut.

Je plaquai un masque d'impassibilité sur mon visage qui se fissura aussi vite.

Les yeux écarquillés, ce ne fut pas Holmes qui m'ouvrit, mais l'homme qu'il avait appelé John lorsqu'il était venu à la banque. Il m'observa de la tête aux pieds, comme si une deuxième tête venait de me pousser et soudain je réalisai une chose.

Je m'étais certainement trompé… Oui c'était ça. J'avais dû me tromper d'appartement. Pourtant le nom de Holmes était associé à cette porte.

— Bonsoir ?

— Bonjour… Enfin bonsoir…

— Vous étiez l'amie de la victime de la banque. C'est ça ?

— Juste des connaissances, rectifiai-je bien que nous pouvions nous considérez comme étant presque ami.

— Oh d'accord… Il y a quelque chose ? s'enquit-il d'une voix douce.

— Je… je…

Mais encore ?

— Vous quoi ? se moqua-t-il gentiment en s'appuyant contre l'embrasure de sa porte.

— Je cherche Sherlock... Je veux dire monsieur Holmes.

— Oh ! Venez donc, fit-il en s'effaçant de l'entrée.

Je ne m'étais donc pas trompé…

Je pénétrais timidement dans l'appartement, laissant mon regard se perdre dans la contemplation des lieux. Je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de vouloir observer chaque détail pour y repenser le soir en rentrant chez moi.

Je voulais tout imprimé pour associer chaque chose à Holmes. Vous méprenez pas sur mes attentions, ce n'était pas du sentimentalisme ni d'autre chose aussi ridicule, je veux juste savoir à qui j'avais à faire.

Mais je fus, rapidement couper dans mon élan d'observation lorsque le dit John me proposa, une tasse de thé avec amabilité. Étrangement, je l'aimais bien. Difficile de l'associer à un être comme Sherlock Holmes. De ce que j'en avais vue, ils étaient littéralement différent.

— Pas pour moi merci. Je ne fais que passer, répliquai-je poliment.

— Très bien, je reviens. Il est dans le salon. Sherlock, tu as de la visite !

Il était là…

J'avais l'impression que je manquais d'air. J'avais l'impression d'être à une de ses foutues soirée que mes parents avaient l'habitude d'organiser lorsque j'étais chez eux.

Alors que John disparut dans la cuisine, je serrais vivement le sachet de nouille contre moi et mit un pied dans le salon. À peine eus-je le temps d'entrer dans ce dernier que je vis une balle passé à quelques centimètres de son visage. Une balle de revolver. Une vraie de vraie.

Hurlant de terreur, je me plaquais contre un mur, la poitrine se redressant et s'abaissant d'une manière saccadée. Figée, ma tête se tourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait la balle tandis que la voix de John tonna.

— Sherlock ! Molly est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Opinant de la tête, je vis John se précipiter vers moi, un tablier autour du cou. Si je n'avais pas été à deux doigts d'y passer, j'aurais trouvé la scène comique.

Voyant les yeux exorbités de John, je compris qu'il venait de me demander quelque chose et que je devais répondre. Reprenant mes esprits, je lâchais la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit

— Vous êtes complètement taré ! assénai-je en me décollant lentement du mur.

Sherlock arqua un sourcil tout en reposant le revolver sur le guéridon qui était planté près de lui. Mes yeux fixaient ses mains et je sentis une vague étrange me retourner l'estomac. Il avait des mains magnifique.

— Vous n'étiez pas censé vous trouvez dans la trajectoire. Heureusement, j'ai pensé à accepter la possibilité qu'un obstacle ruine mon expérience, répliqua-t-il en glissant ses main dans les poches de son peignoir.

— Non je n'ai rien monsieur Holmes, merci de vous en soucier, cinglai-je en serrant ses dents.

— Excusez le Molly, Sherlock est…

— Je m'ennuie ! lâcha-t-il dans un soupir théâtral tout en levant les mains au ciel.

— Et donc lorsque vous vous ennuyez, vous tirez… sur des murs. C'est un peu ridicule non ?

Il me regarda comme si ce que je venais de remettre en cause une grande loi de la physique.

— Mon cerveau n'a aucune activité, aucune enquête intéressante, aucun meurtrier auquel se confronter. Je dois supporter cette immondice qu'est la tranquillité.

— Mais à la banque…

Il balaya mes paroles d'un geste de la main.

— Cette affaire est déjà réglée pour moi. Il passait de l'argent en douce.

— Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? lui demandai-je en sentent mon cœur palpité.

— Son ordinateur. Il avait commandé deux billets pour le Brésil et avait déjà une note dans une bijouterie de luxe plus longue que mon bras. Et puis vu le salaire qu'il touchait, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de vivre ainsi.

— Vous semblez sûre de vous.

— Je vous ai déjà démontrer mon intelligence.

— Et votre humilité.

Il s'approcha de moi, le regard vif et les lèvres pincés.

— Déclaré une vérité n'a rien d'arrogant miss Hooper. J'ai les pieds sur terre, ce n'est pas de ma faute si cela peu faire complexer un grand nombre de mes congénères.

Je restais sans voix tandis qu'il se mit à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Cet homme n'avait vraiment absolument rien de normal. Bizarrement, je trouvais ça fascinant au point que détacher mon regard de lui était quasiment impossible.

— Ne faite pas attention à lui Molly, intervient John.

— Comme je t'envie John ! Avoir une intelligence moyenne doit être une vraie aubaine.

John roula des yeux.

— Vous êtes sûre que vous ne désirez rien ?

— Hum…

— Des biscuits et du café John ! Même le plus stupide des bipèdes l'aurait deviné.

J'écarquillai des yeux.

— Comment… comment vous ?

— Votre pull comporte des taches de café et vous n'avez fait que dévorer les biscuits du regard, me coupa-t-il en glissant une main dans ses cheveux.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je baissai la tête pour inspecter mon pull. Il avait raison et... il m'avait observez comme un cas d'enquête. Je fronça les sourcils en sentant une certaine déception m'envahir. J'étais juste un objet de curiosité qui avait du l'intéresser quelques secondes. Stupide.

— Vous vouliez me voir.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Je ne pris même pas la peine d'être étonnée.

— Oui.

— Est-ce que sa à un rapport avec ce que vous tenez si fermement contre votre poitrine ?

Je sentis des rougeurs prendre place sur mes pommettes. Pourquoi est-il obligé de faire ça ? Je déglutis péniblement sous le regard interloqué de John. Il valait mieux faire vite. Je savais ce que je voulais, je pouvais partir.

— Je vous ai acheté de quoi manger, dis-je maladroitement alors qu'il haussa ses sourcils. Enfin… j'ai remarqué que vous rentriez tard chez vous… ne croyez pas que je vous espionne… Je me suis dit que pour m'excuser… enfin… j'ai quand même gerbé sur vos chaussures… je vous l'assure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès… merde ! je… je voudrais qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases et… enfin…

— Je pense avoir compris miss Hooper.

— Dieu merci ! soufflai-je en sentant un poids s'ôter de ma poitrine.

— Puis-je ?

— Quoi donc ?

Il désigna de son menton le carton que je tenais entre mes mains.

— Oh oui ! Bien sûr !

C'est bien Molly. Pas de stupidité pour l'instant. Parfait.

Il s'empara du carton, glissant ses mains sur les miennes. J'avais l'impression d'être une de ses fiches héroïnes de téléfilm du samedi après-midi. Le sang bouillonnant sous mes veines, la gorge sèche et le cœur palpitant à vive allure. J'ôtai mes mains du carton comme si je venais de me brûler. Mal à l'aise, je sentis son regard me brûle alors qu'un silence pesant s'était installé.

— C'est très… gentil miss Hooper.

— Vous pouvez aussi m'appeler Molly. Quand on m'appelle miss Hooper, c'est seulement dans les cas où mon père et ma mère sont furieux contre moi.

C'est-à-dire h24.

Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que je racontais ! Je pinçai l'arrêt de mon nez en effectuant un pas en arrière pour retrouver un minimum de réserve. Il déballa le paquet et laissa un sourire se peindre sur ses lèvres.

— Je suis sûr que John appréciera aussi. Enfin même s'il n'y aura pas assez pour deux.

Pas assez pour deux... Sa voulait dire...Oh mon dieu non… Non non… C'est impossible ! Sarah avait donc vu juste ?

Comment n'avais-je pas pu voir cette éventualité ? J'avais envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Mes joues étaient en flammes et ma mâchoire s'était décrochée. Tandis que je les pointaient du doigt en les désignant par alternant, je me mis à bégayer.

— Oh je ne savais pas… que… enfin. Vous deux…

John fronça les sourcils tandis que Sherlock me fixait d'une manière placide. Gênée que cela puisse être mal interprété je repris :

— Ne croyez pas que sa me dérange ! J'ai beaucoup de respect pour ça. Franchement c'est vraiment admirable.

— Molly, commença John gêné. Ce n'est absolument pas ce que vous croyez.

— John n'essayé pas de vous justifiez…

— Je ne suis pas gay ! Compris ? J'aime les femmes.

— Euh… D'accord… Vous… Vous aimez les femmes, répétai-je pour lui montrer que j'avais parfaitement compris.

— John est très sensible à ce que les gens connaissent la nature de son orientation sexuelle, asséna Sherlock en gardant son air sérieux.

Lui arrivait-il de sourire ? Même un rictus ?

— Je te ferais dire que c'est à cause de ça que ma dernière copine a pris la poudre d'escampette, grogna John en gesticulant dans tout les sens.

— Oh écoute cette Anna n'était pas faite pour toi.

— Tanya. Elle s'appelait Tanya,

— Oh ! Tu es sûre ?

John soupira bruyamment avant de secouer la tête.

— Je crois que je vais y aller. J'espère que vous aimerez, dis-je à Sherlock en désignant le sachet du traiteur.

— Hum...

D'accord…

— Faite attention, il pourrait rapidement s'habituer à ce genre d'intention, intervient John avec un sourire amusé.

— Je lui devais bien ça…

— Tu vois que je ne suis pas exécrable avec tout le monde John. Molly apprécie ma personnalité. N'est-ce pas Molly ?

Bon sang ! Ses yeux étaient encore plus dévastateurs que dans mes souvenirs. La gorge sèche, je ravalai de peu un gémissement de frustration. Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire seigneur ?

J'étais dans l'appartement de l'homme sur qui j'avais vomi, à lui offrit une boite de nouille chinoise et j'avais envie de… flirté avec lui ! Il fallait que je me barre, et vite. Rabattant une mèche folle derrière mon oreille, je me raclai la gorge dans l'espoir que ma voix ne soit pas rauque.

— Je vais devoir y aller vraiment, répétai-je tout en reculant heurtant par la même occasion un des rares meubles de l'appartement.

— J'espère que ce n'est pas l'attitude de Sherlock qui vous fait fuir ? s'enquit John.

— Non... Pas du tout.

Je sais, je ne sais pas mentir.

— Demain je dois retourner à la banque et il est tard. Si je tiens à remplir les documents comme il faut mieux vaut que mon cerveau soit au meilleur de sa forme. Bonne soirée Sherlock.

Il ne répondit rien, bien trop occupé à se jeter sur le canapé grognant de désespoirs. Haussant les sourcils, je jetai un regard vers John en esquissant un sourire.

— Je crois qu'il a besoin de repos.

— Il est toujours ainsi, avoua John en m'accompagnant vers la porte. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir.

— Je ne lui en veux pas. J'aimerais juste savoir ce qui est arrivé à William.

— Je ne peux rien vous dire Molly. Rien de plus que ce que Sherlock vous a dit.

— Je comprends... Mais John... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça ne colle pas. William à peut être fait des erreurs, mais je ne pense pas qu'il se soit fait tuer pour ça.

— Molly, vous êtes encore sous le choc. C'est normal de ne pas admettre qu'un de nos proches nous ait menti.

— Mais...

— Il vous faut du temps.

Je fouillai dans la poche de mon pantalon et sortit un papier pour le tendre à John.

— Vous avez certainement raison mais... C'est mon numéro. Même si nous sommes dans le même immeuble, je préfère que vous ayez mon numéro.

— Très bien, merci Molly.

— John ?

— Oui.

— William était quelqu'un de gentil avec moi et qui était toujours là pour me rendre service. Je me dis que si j'avais été assez intelligente pour l'accompagner, il serait certainement encore en vie, insistai-je. Enfin tout ça pour dire que si vous découvrez quelque chose de différent sur lui n'hésiter pas à me le dire.

— Molly, si je savais quelque chose je vous assure, je vous le dirais. Mais comme vous l'a dit Sherlock, votre ami n'était pas tout blanc et c'est certainement ce qui l'a perdu.

Il posa une main amicale sur mon épaule et souffla.

— J'aurais aimé que la raison soit différente.

— Et moi donc... Merci beaucoup John. Bonne soirée.

C'est l'esprit envahi de déception que je retournai dans mon appartement pour m'y enfermer à double tour. Je me dévêtis rapidement songeant à la manière dont tournait ma vie. Depuis que je connaissais Sherlock Holmes, je n'avais que des ennuis.

Anderson m'avait à l'œil doublement et Sarah pensait que je faisais des folies de mon corps avec le détective. C'était décidément du grand n'importe quoi. J'enfilai mon pyjama aux motifs de chaton et me glissa sous la couette.

Fixant le plafond, je réalisais que demain je ne reverais pas William, ni ne recevrait le moindre texto gentil de sa part. Je sentis une vague de tristesse m'envahir.

Fermant les yeux j'espérais que mon cerveau ne me torture pas trop alors que l'image de Sherlock Holmes se mit à danser derrière mes paupières. Bon sang ! Je rouvris brusquement mes yeux en espérant qu'il se barra rapidement.

Cela devenait pire qu'une obsession. Soit je devenais complètement dingue, soit c'était le signe qu'il allait m'arriver quelque chose. Dans tout les cas, ce qui était sûre dans toute cette histoire, c'était que le radar de Sarah était définitivement pété.


	7. Chapter 7

Lorsque j'ouvris mon frigo, je me rendis compte à quel point ma vie avait été accaparée par le boulot ses derniers temps. Au point d'oublier totalement que mon frigo ne se remplissait pas tout seul. Il fallait vraiment que je décroche. Une soirée sans pensée à  _lui_  et cette foutue enquête était sans aucun doute une bonne chose à faire. .

Ce n'était pas insurmontable. Courant vers ma chambre, je m'empressai d'ôter mon tailleur et de détacher mes cheveux pour enfiler un chemisier et un jean. Je préférais rester à mon avantage, même si mes avantages étaient maigres. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers l'un des seuls miroirs de mon appartement et grimaçais.

J'étais vraiment loin d'être parfaite et à y regarder de plus près je comprenais parfaitement pourquoi Sherlock ne s'intéressait à moi. À moins que je me colle un meurtre sur le dos…

Oui, je pourrais tuer Andersonen lui faisant avaler un pot de gel qui semble affectionner depuis que je le connais, transpercer son torse de milliers de trombes et de l'achever à coup de dossiers de prêt refuser… Malheureusement, en prison je sais que je serais bien loin de mon petit confort et mon ours se retrouverait orphelin.

Cette idée était nulle, naze, ridicule et réduisait considérablement mes chances de revoir Sherlock Holmes.

Je ne pleurais pas sur mon sort rassurez-vous. J'étais tout simplement objective. Je suis miss objectivité !

Je penchai la tête sur le côté comme si j'étais bien mieux sous cet angle. Après tout, je n'étais pas si mal. C'est vrai, pas de déformation, ni de plaie, ni de brûlure. Je ne ressemblais pas à éléphant man ce qui était également un bon point dans les critères de beauté de notre époque.

Enfin dans les miens.

Mon inspection de mon enveloppe dite « charnelle » fut tuée dans l'œuf lorsque le téléphone brisa l'un des meilleurs morceaux de Patti Smith.

— Allo ?

— Molly, es-tu libre vendredi soir ?

— Qui est à l'appareil ?

— Voilà que tu ne sais plus reconnaitre la voix de ta mère lorsqu'elle t'appelle, siffla-t-elle visiblement outrée.

— Oh ! Je n'avais pas entendu le tonnerre qui annonçait ton appel ni les trompettes de l'apocalypse, ironisai-je en cherchant de l'argent au fond de mon sac.

— Tu es toujours aussi aimable. Je t'ai si peu au téléphone il faut dire. Je n'ai pas arrêté de t'appeler sur ton portable.

— J'aimerais le graver sur mon tombeau. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour passer des coups de fil. Tu aurais dû me laisser un message.

— Je ne laisse pas de message, si je veux parler à une machine j'ai mon dictaphone. Où étais-tu ?

— Au boulot.

— À la banque ?

— Oui maman. Aux dernières nouvelles je bosse encore là-bas.

— J'ai appelé là-bas aussi.

— On ne m'a rien dit.

— Je suis tombée sur une femme effroyable.

— Betty ?

— Oui. Tu es amie avec cette femme ?

— Pitié, viens-en au faite maman.

— Très alors, tu es libre vendredi soir.

— Pourquoi faire ?

— Diner.

— Diner ?

— Oui Molly, bien que ton père et moi nous nous accrochions à la vie comme une moule à son rocher il nous arrive encore de manger.

Assez logiques, les vampires dinent la nuit. Et dire que ma mère me reproche d'être sarcastique. Vraiment, on se demande de qui je tiens.

— Donc tu m'invites à diner, concluais-je en m'adossant au plan de travail de ma cuisine.

— Exactement.

— Où est le piège ?

— Contrairement à ce que tu penses Molly, je ne tiens pas à te piéger. Ce sera quelque chose qui sera tout à fait simple.

Il me fallait analyser la situation. Après tout, j'étais à deux doigts de conclure un pacte avec le diable et ce genre de chose ne se faisait pas à la va-vite.

D'un côté, j'avais envie de trouver toutes les excuses du monde pour m'échapper d'un autre côté si j'acceptais, je serais tranquille pour les cinq prochains mois. Plus vite c'est fait, plus vite je serais tranquille.

— OK… C'est d'accord.

— 18 h tu penses que ce sera faisable ?

— Parfait… Oui parfait.

— Oh Molly ! Dois-je ajouter un couvert en plus du tien ?

Voilà l'éternelle question ! La question à un million de dollars ! Le piège. Molly a tu un mâle qui va t'accompagner gentiment, qui viendra se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Non aucun sacrifice humain pour vendredi soir.

— Non pas besoin, tu vas pouvoir économiser un couvert mère.

— Tu es formelle, souligna-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

— Je ne suis pas formelle.

— Tu as parlé sur un ton contrarier, insista-t-elle.

— Je ne suis pas contrarié.

— Est-ce à cause d'un homme ?

— Pourquoi tu me parles d'homme ?

— Comme ça…

— Tu ne parles  _jamais_  comme ça  _mère_.

— Mais tu es seule depuis si longtemps, avoua-t-elle d'une voix faussement peinée.

— Nous y voilà…

— La dernière fois que je t'ai vue avec un garçon, c'était lors de ton bal de débutante.

— Oui et j'avais une poussé d'acné avec un superbe appareil dentaire dernière génération que tu m'as forcé à porter la veille de cette fichue soirée, raillai-je en glissant un billet dans mon jean.

Ça faisait sacrément longtemps en y repensant. Secouant la tête, je chassai ses souvenirs de ma mémoire et me versa une tasse de café. La conversation risquait d'être corsée.

— Écoute maman, je ne tiens pas à de parler de ma vie sentimentale avec toi.

— Mais je m'inquiète.

— Vous n'avez plus de sujet de conversation à ton club des joyeuses révolutionnaires ? raillai-je avant d'avaler une gorgée.

— Molly à ton âge j'étais déjà fiancé à ton père et toutes les filles de mes amies aux clubs ont un petit ami.

— Masochisme collectif ?

— Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas être sérieuse ?

— Je suis parfaitement sérieuse maman. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. En ce moment c'est la folie à la banque et je ne vois que des trombones et des clients, aucun besoin d'y ajouté du tulle. C'est tout.

— Je ne veux pas que tu sois seule.

— Je ne suis pas seule.

— Parmi tes clients à la banque aucun ne t'intéresse ?

Bon sang ! J'étais un cas si désespéré ? Pitié dite moi que non.

— Maman, il est tard et je dois sortir faire des courses.

— À cette heure ?

— J'ai travaillé toute la journée, répétai-je pour la énième fois. Il est tard et je dois régénérer mes cellules mortes, mais pour ça, il faut que je mange donc que j'aille faire des courses.

— Tu es vraiment bizarre !

— C'est ça. Je dois y aller. Je serais heureuse de renfiler mes gants de boxe vendredi soir.

— Alors à vendredi. Et habille-toi convenablement !

C'est alors résigner que je claquai la porte de mon réfrigérateur après avoir avalé d'une traite mon café et enfilé mon manteau et pris mon sac. À peine avais-je quitté mon appartement, descendu un étage à pied que j'entendis quelqu'un me héler dans le couloir de l'immeuble.

— Molly ?!

Je me retournai et découvrir John. Il avait l'air totalement affolé.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— J'aimerais vous demander un service.

— Je vous écoute.

— Je ne peux pas m'absenter de l'appartement, Sherlock a besoin de moi pour réfléchir, expliqua-t-il en soupirant avant de poursuivre. Mais nous n'avons plus de thé. Et sans thé, Sherlock est insupportable.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je lâchai un petit rire. Je plaquai une main contre ma bouche en sentant un sarcasme me monter à la lèvre. Devant son regard interloqué, je me sentis obligé de m'expliquer.

— Désolé John, mais vous entendre dire que Sherlock est insupportable  _que_  lorsqu'il n'a pas de thé est assez comique.

John se mit à rire à son tour en secouant légèrement sa tête. Plus détendu, il me dit :

— Si seulement il l'était quand le thé nous manque. Sherlock est un être plus… complexe.

— Je pense l'avoir remarqué… enfin je veux dire, ça se voit vite. Pas besoin de l'observé pendant des heures pour le remarquer, marmonnai-je en sentant la curiosité se lire dans les yeux de John.

Avant que la conversation ne prenne une tournure délicate, je le saluai en lui déclarant :

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ton thé, je dois aller faire quelque course, j'en profiterais pour en prendre. Je te l'apporte dès que je reviens.

Instantanément, son regard s'illumina et il s'empressa de me prendre dans ses bras. J'avais l'impression d'avoir sauvé une vie humaine. Immobile, j'attendis que l'effusion des sentiments cesse. À vrai dire, c'était gênant. Bien que John me tienne dans ses bras que depuis cinq secondes, je tapotai maladroitement le dos de ce dernier en prenant soin de m'écarter de lui.

Je n'aime pas le contact.

John le comprit et recula à son tour, un sourire gêner sur les lèvres. Il n'a pas à dire, ce type semblait fort sympathique, car je sentis un sourire s'étirer sur mes lèvres.

— Sache que je t'en serais infiniment reconnaissant.

— J'avais cru comprendre. Laisse-moi, je jetai un regard à mon téléphone, environ trente minutes. Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

— Parfait Molly ! Sincèrement merci, tu ne sais pas à quel point grâce à toi ma soirée va être reposante. Bien, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. Je te dis à toute à l'heure.

J'avais réussi à tenir ma parole. Le temps de réaliser mes courses avait été bien plus rapide que je ne l'aurais pensée. Fière de moi, je préférai marcher jusqu'à l'appartement que d'emprunter un métro. Heureuse, je jetai un coup à ma montre. Dix minutes.

Resserrant le col de ma veste, je frissonnai lorsque je sentis un filet d'air glacer s'infiltrer dans l'encolure de mon chemisier. Il ne me restait que quelque minute de marche et je retrouverais John pour lui remettre le butin. Je grimaçai lorsque j'entendis un sifflement qui semblait m'être adressé.

Dieu merci j'avais mis des chaussures plates, ce qui me permettait d'assuré une cadence relativement convenable.

— Hey, ma mignonne, c'est quoi ton petit nom ?

Je ne répondis pas, accélérant le pas par la même occasion.

— Je t'ai remarqué dans le magasin tout à l'heure.

_Génial, je dois lui dire merci pour cet honneur ?_

— C'est quoi ton petit nom ?

_N'écoute pas ce crétin Molly, tu en as vu d'autre. Il va surement t'insulter et trouver un autre centre d'intérêt._

— Tu es timide ?

_Juste littéralement désintéressé._

— Faut pas, je sais mettre à l'aise les gens.

Était-il stupide ou plus obstiné que Mary ? Il me mettait tout sauf à l'aise. Bon sang, il était coriace l'animal.

Faisant rouler mes rétines, je remarquai qu'il commençait à me suivre. Aïe. Je ne devais pas paniquer bien que l'envie ne m'en manquait pas.

Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine et je regrettais de ne pas avoir pris au sérieux les cours de self-défense qui avaient été donnés au bureau.

Accélérant le pas, je mordis l'intérieur de ma joue tout en resserrant mon étreinte sur la lanière de mon sac.

— On pourrait se débrouiller pour t'en trouver un… répliqua le type dans un rire rocailleux.

Je déglutis péniblement et m'empara de mon téléphone qui logeait dans la poche de ma veste, prête à appeler la police.

Reste calme Molly… Il te teste surement.

Je m'imaginais déjà en train de saluer Madame Hudson en l'entendant se plaindre une nouvelle fois des activités farfelues de son locataire.

Mes pensées se dirigèrent tout de suite vers Holmes et me surprit à espérer le croisé au bout de rue vêtu de son immense manteau qui accentuait son côté insaisissable.

Cette pensée me fit gonfler le cœur de courage et mes enjambées s'en fit ressentir. Au diable ma bonne résolution de ne plus penser à lui. Avec horreur je constatai que cela me donna du courage.

— Allez chérie ! Je suis sûr que je te plais. Pas besoin de me la faire à moi !

_Ne le regarde pas._

Encore un peu de patience et j'allais retrouver le cocon chaud de mon lit.

Lorsque je descendis du trottoir pour traverser, les bras du type encenseraient ma taille avec rudesse. Mes pieds quittèrent le sol alors que je vis avec horreur le 221B Barker Street s'éloigner de moi. Me tirant en arrière, je sentis le torse de mon agresseur se plaquer contre mon dos.

Je me débattis comme si j'avais le diable au corps. À cet instant, plus rien ne comptait à par le blesser. Remuant dans tous les sens, j'assénai une ribambelle de coup de poing et de pieds à mon agresseur alors que des larmes de peur roulaient le long de mes joues.

Par chance, un de mes pieds réussi à atteindre la partie la plus intime de son anatomie. Il relâcha son emprise en hurlant et j'en profitais pour reprendre mes esprits. Affolée, je me relevai en vitesse et je sentis ma gorge se serrer et mes yeux me piquer. Même si ses mains étaient à une distance raisonnable de mon corps, je pouvais encore sentir leur pression sur ma peau.

Je me mis à courir à toutes jambes vers la rue la plus éclairée tandis que mon souffle court était emprisonné dans ma poitrine.

L'espoir se grava sur mes traits lorsque je reconnus l'immeuble de madame Hudson et je pris les dernières forces qui me restent pour atteindre mon but. Mais cet espoir fut rapidement brisé dans l'œuf quand le type me rattrapa, le visage déformé par la rage.

— Putain ! Tu m'as fait mal bordel. Je vais t'entendre me supplier, murmura-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse alors qu'il me plaqua contre le mur.

Sa main se porta à ma gorge pour me garder en place. Il m'étranglait et me tirait si fort sur le cou que je crus qu'il allait le rompre de rage. Puis sans que j'eu le temps de réagir, il m'entraina dans le coin sombre qui abritait une ruelle.

Je sentis des sueurs froides parcourir ma colonne vertébrale alors que mes membres se mirent à trembler d'effroi.

Lorsque je réalisai qu'il avait réussi à m'entrainer dans la ruelle, je sentis la bile me monter dans la gorge et mon estomac se tordre d'appréhension.

J'allais mourir et pas de la plus glorieuse des manières.

Cette idée décupla mes forces et me permit de lui asséner un coup de coude dans les côtes ce qui le rendit encore plus en rogne. Agacé, il s'empara de mes mains en pestant. D'un geste vigoureux, je gesticulais dans tous les sens et réussis à frapper son tibia.

Il m'écrasa davantage contre le mur en brique et resserra sa prise sur ma gorge. Dès qu'il ôta la main qui lui servait pour m'immobiliser, je me mis à hurler en me débattant dans l'espoir qu'il relâche son emprise sur ma gorge.

Mes ongles se plantèrent hargneusement dans son bras. Il me gifla avec violence au point de faire partir ma tête en arrière sous la force du coup. Étourdie par la douleur, je sentis les larmes inonder mon visage une nouvelle fois et les sueurs froides venir dans une nouvelle vague avec une intensité supérieure.

Je sentis une douleur fulgurante traverser ma lèvre inférieure pour la fendre sous le coup et le sang jaillir dans ma bouche. Gémissant de douleur, je sentis ma force me lâcher.

— Tu me refais un truc comme ça et je te brise les membres un par un ! (il esquissa un sourire comme si l'idée de réaliser une telle chose le rendait heureux en tirant sur mon chemisier pour faire apparaître mon soutien-gorge.) Finalement, tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je le ferais tout de même après. L'effet sera encore plus saisissant. Je serais certain que ça attira son attention.

Sans crier garde, il plaqua son corps contre le mien fermement pour me maintenir contre le mur et saisit violemment par un sein pour tirer dessus avec force.

La douleur me fit crier une nouvelle fois tandis que les larmes me brouillaient totalement la vue. À vrai dire, je ne savais plus si mes larmes en étaient vraiment la cause. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ma respiration qui devenait quasiment inexistante ?

Une brume identifiable à un futur évanouissement s'installa lentement dans mon crâne. À bout de force, je laissai retomber mes bras le long de mon corps espérant que ma nouvelle technique donne de meilleurs résultats.

À l'exception de ma respiration saccadée, tout le reste de mon corps se calma et blond sembla s'en rendre compte, car il fronça ses épais sourcils.

— Tu t'es calmé ?

J'opinai lentement, les yeux toujours exorbités de terreur en songeant à rester le plus calme possible tout en espérant que ses soupçons soient rapidement balayés.

— OK… (Il se pencha vers moi et glissa son nez contre ma gorge pour inspirer profondément.) Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je te plante. Compris ?

Une nouvelle fois, j'acquiesçai d'un geste rapide.

Au moment où ma main se glissa vers son bas ventre, je l'entendis grogner de plaisir.

Lorsque je le sentis lâcher prise, je serai vigoureusement de la main pour lui serrer de toutes mes forces ses bijoux de famille. Alors qu'il hurla de douleur en s'effondrant au sol, j'en profitai pour asséner un coup de genou dans le visage, déclenchant un craquement sonore.

Le visage complètement trempé et les membres tremblants de rage et le cœur serrés par l'humiliation, je rassemblai l'encolure de mon chemisier pour dissimuler mon sous-vêtement.

— Va te faire foutre espèce de connard ! lui hurlai-je avant de m'échapper sans attendre de voir s'il avait répondu.

Le cœur battant à vive allure, je ne m'arrêtai que lorsque je fus devant la porte de l'immeuble. Mes mains tremblaient tellement que je peinais à faire entrer ma clef dans la serrure.

Une fois que je pénétrais dans mon appartement, je jetai mon sac sans me préoccuper de la lampe qu'il venait de heurter. Lorsque je me rendis dans ma salle de bain pour faire face à mon miroir, je pris enfin conscience de ce qui venait de ce passé et je sentis mes jambes flageolant pour céder sous mon poids.

J'avais envie de mourir. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je rêvais de ressembler à éléphant man.


	8. Chapter 8

Deux heures. J'étais restée deux heures dans ma douche, une éponge à la main pour frotter chaque parcelle de mon corps. Je savais que je n'aurais jamais été assez propre pour pouvoir me sentir mieux.

C'était un cauchemar. Les images de cet homme et de ses mains repoussantes ne cessaient de me revenir en mémoire par flash. Je lâchai un gémissement alors que la pression de l'agression retomba. Comment aurai-je fait si je n'avais pas réussi à m'échapper ?

D'accord, j'avais réussi à partir. Il était loin maintenant. Derrière ma porte. Porte fermée à double tour. Un parapluie était près de la porte s'il arrivait à venir et la tonne de dossiers qu'Andersonm'avait confiés servirait pour une fois à quelque chose.

Lorsque la peau du bout de mes doigts commençait à se friper sérieusement, je décidai que pour ce soir je serais suffisamment propre.

Je me séchai rapidement et sorti de la salle de bain. J'avais tenté d'éviter le miroir dans l'espoir de ne pas voir à quoi je ressemblais bien que j'en avais une idée tout à fait précise.

Mes yeux devaient sans aucun doute être aussi rouges que ceux d'un lapin albinos et ma lèvre explosée devait me donner l'impression d'avoir passé sur un ring.

Déambulant de mon appartement, je serrais le peignoir que j'avais enfilé, savourant de la douceur du coton. Soupirant, je jetai un regard perplexe vers mon lit. Je n'avais pas envie de dormir.

À vrai dire, j'avais une peur bleue de m'allonger et de devoir subir les souvenirs qui menaçait de ressurgir. M'avançant vers mon sac de course, je sortis le plat de lasagne surgelé que je m'étais acheté pour le passer au micro-ondes pendant que je sortais les autres articles du sac.

— Merde ! sifflai-je en me rendant compte que j'avais le paquet de thé que m'avait demandé John.

La gorge serrée, je passai une main sur mon visage comme pour me donner du courage. Il fallait que je lui rapporte. Je l'avais promis. Si je ne lui donnais pas, il me prendrais pour une menteuse doublé d'une voleuse.

Je grimaçais.

Il avait déjà eu une vision de moi peu glorieuse et Sherlock serait sans doute le premier à m'éviter à la première occasion. Il fallait vraiment que je lui donne.

Le déposer devant sa porte, sonner et m'échapper comme une voleuse seraient ridicule et il me prendrait certainement pour une folle. Lui donner et partir en vitesse seraient une meilleure idée.

Après avoir engloutie mon plat de lasagne, changer de tenue cinquante fois, traité de tous les noms les angles des meubles contre lesquels je me cognais je me décidais d'aller apporter son paquet de thé à John.

J'enroulai rapidement une écharpe autour de ma gorge pour dissimuler les marques qu'avait aimablement laissées mon agresser. Déglutir était une véritable plaie. Je m'assurai que l'écharpe ne me serre pas trop pour pouvoir parler sans grimacer de douleur.

Je jetai un regard à ma lèvre tuméfiée en soupirant. Pour elle, je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose. Mes yeux étaient bel et bien rouges, mais mettre des lunettes de soleil à cette heure n'aurait pas été concevable.

Je pris le sachet où se trouvait le thé de John et quitta prudemment mon appartement en me promettant de vite y retourner pour m'y enfermer à double tour.

Après avoir fixé pendant dix bonnes minutes la porte de l'appartement, je me résignai à frapper doucement contre la surface de bois. Le visage baissé vers le bas, j'espérai que John ne remarque rien que ce ne soit pas Sherlock qui ouvre la porte. Après tout, ce type était aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison et ne semble même pas se souvenir de mon existence en dehors de ses enquêtes.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne me rendis pas compte de suite que John venait d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement.

— Molly ! Je suis heureux de vous voir vous ne savez pas à quel point !

— Je suis venue vous amener votre paquet de thé, dis-je en tendant rapidement le sac en plastique d'une voix sèche.

Il s'en empara délicatement et je l'imaginais aisément sourire lorsqu'il vérifia son contenu. Il était tant de partir maintenant.

— Merci beaucoup Molly. Vraiment. Je vous dois combien ?

— Rien du tout.

— Sa me gêne. Vous m'avez rendu service alors qu'on se connait à peine.

— Ce n'est que du thé, répliquai-je en haussant les épaules alors que je tentais de garder mon regard rivé sur mes chaussons. En plus, c'était sur mon chemin.

— En tout cas, vous me sauvez la vie. Sherlock est impossible lorsqu'il n'a pas sa tasse quand il travaille. Il n'a toujours pas compris que le thé n'arrivait pas tout seul.

Je sentis un sourire fleurir sur mes lèvres et aussitôt une douleur fulgurante la traversée. Même si tout était fini, ce salaud avait laissé une trace de son passage sur moi et venait de m'arracher un gémissement.

J'étais en colère.

En colère contre moi, contre lui, contre tout le monde. J'aurais dû hurler encore plus. J'aurais dû avoir quelqu'un avec moi. J'aurais dû refuser de faire les courses ce soir, je n'aurais dû refuser d'aller lui chercher ce foutu paquet de thé, j'aurais du payé un taxi, j'aurais dus…

— Molly, tu es sur que ça va ? murmura-t-il.

Instinctivement, je relevais mon regard vers lui lorsque je l'entendis me tutoyer et je le vis blanchir à vue d'œil. Oh non.

— Mon dieu, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. Molly… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Qui ta fais ça ?

— Personne… Personne… Je…

— Bon sang tu es gelée, s'exclama-t-il en s'emparant de mes mains avec précipitation.

C'est vrai, j'étais gelée jusqu'à l'os. Je serrai mes poings qu'il avait emprisonnés entre ses doigts tandis que la colère que je ressentais montait d'un cran.

— John… croassai-je alors que je sentis un voile de honte s'abattre sur moi.

J'étais sale, souilliez et en colère contre tout ce que je rencontrais. Je n'étais pas normal. C'est ça, c'était de ma faute. J'avais fait quelque chose de mal ? Je sentis une pression sur mon dos.

C'était John qui s'était calé contre mon flanc gauche et une de ses mains s'était déposée contre le haut de mes omoplates pour me faire entrer chez lui. Pourquoi était-il si gentil avec moi ? À cause du thé ?

Je devais être pitoyable, pourtant je ne pus me résoudre à m'enfuir à toutes jambes comme je me l'étais promis au début.

— Ah, John, enfin du thé !

— Pas maintenant Sherlock !

— J'espère que tu as les biscuits, continua-t-il.

John m'entraina sur un canapé en cuir qui semblait confortable sous le regard placide de Sherlock. Ce dernier se tenait devant un mur recouvert de papiers et de notations qui devaient sans doute lui permettre de résoudre ses enquêtes.

Lorsque son regard se riva au mien, je vis une lueur étrange passer avant de retrouver cette indifférence qui le caractérisait. Son regard me passa au crible, mais se stoppa sur mes lèvres et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Sa mâchoire se crispa tandis que ses mains, ballant le long de son corps se crispèrent.

Gênée, je couvrir ma lèvre tuméfiée d'une main, dans l'espoir qu'il reporte son regard vers son mur.

Je n'avais aucune envie d'avoir le droit à une de ses démonstrations d'ultra intelligence qui avait le don de me fasciner et de m'agacer. Qu'il arrive à dire chaque détail de l'agression me donnait envie d'éclater en sanglots. C'était humiliant.

Même pire que sa. Ma gorge se noua et je préférai river mon regard vers l'écran de télévision qui était allumée sur une de ses séries qui passaient chaque soir en deuxième partie.

— Tiens, du thé chaud ça te fera du bien.

— Merci, John, dis-je d'un sourire sincère tout en m'emparant de la tasse.

J'avalais une gorgée avant de laisser un gémissement de bien-être s'échapper de mes lèvres. La chaleur du liquide qui coula dans ma gorge me réchauffa, l'intérieur me fit, un mal de chien. On aurait dit qu'un immense papier de verre recouvrait les parois de mon œsophage.

Intérieurement, je remerciai une nouvelle fois John pour sa gentillesse, mais le haïssant également de m'exposer dans cet état devant Sherlock. Son estime de moi devait être bien bas à l'heure actuelle. Plus bas que le niveau de la mer dans tout les cas.

— Veux-tu des couvertures Molly ?

— Non… Merci John.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était toujours seul, cet homme était un saint. Son visage amical m'apporta une bouffée de douceur qui m'enveloppa. C'était agréable.

Assis près de moi, je tentai de garder mon attention sur lui, évitant d'avoir à affronter le détective qui était fermement ancré dans le sol face à moi.

— Comment te sens-tu ? me demanda prudemment John.

— Bien… Enfin, je crois.

John opina rapidement comprenant mon besoin de silence avant de répondre doucement.

— Il ne serait pas bon que tu sois seule. Il n'y a personne que tu peux demander de venir ?

— Ce n'est pas nécessaire John. C'est fini… Enfin je suis en sécurité ici.

— Molly, tu as vécu une expression traumatisante. Bien que tu sois forte, tu as besoin de soutiens. Alors je me répète, as-tu quelqu'un que tu peux appeler ? Ta mère.

— Non… A moins que je veuille mourir dans d'atroce souffrance.

— Une sœur, un frère ?

Je me tendis en jetant un regard paniqué à John avant de soufflé :

— Non… Non, personne…Si il y a … Mary… Si Mary… (J'inspirai rapidement pour reprendre) il y a son numéro dans mon téléphone, dis-je en sortant l'appareil de la poche de mon pantalon.

— Parfait, je vais la contacter, annonça John en se levant calmement.

Je me retrouvais seule avec Sherlock et étrangement, sa présence me rendait nerveuse. Pour masquer mon trouble, je me contentai de fixer un point invisible qui se trouvait près de ses pieds en me forçant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgé de thé.

Je pouvais sentir son regard me détailler dans les moindres recoins. C'était assez gênant, surtout après une tentative de… non je ne préférais pas prononcer ce mot.

— Vous devriez rester.

Je relevai mon regard vers lui en sentant mon sang se stopper pour découvrir deux immenses puits émeraude. Déglutissant avec peine, je me laissai aller contre le dossier du canapé pour trouver contenance.

— Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

— Je pense le contraire.

— Pourquoi voulez-vous m'aider ?

— Ce n'est pas moi qui veux vous aider, mais John.

_Je me disais aussi._

Il esquissa un sourire en coin qui me fit un drôle d'effet et eut pour résultat de faire battre mon cœur à une vitesse qui frisait l'indécence.

— Je trouve ça ridicule de vous infantiliser dans une situation pareil, lâcha-t-il en quittant son mur pour s'approcher de moi.

Il était si gracieux que ça démarche ressemblait à celle d'un félin. Je me surpris à me rendre compte qu'il avait tout à fait raison. Ce que j'attendais c'était que l'on me parle comme si je n'étais pas une pauvre petite chose. Comme si j'étais encore normal et non sali par cet être abject.

— Vous avez l'air de savoir de quoi vous parlez. La compassion n'a pas l'air d'être votre truc, sifflai-je tandis qu'il arquait un de ses parfaits sourcils. Désolée… Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend. Je suis tellement claquée. Je m'en prends à vous pour rien…

Il s'assit face à moi.

— Vous n'avez pas tord Molly. La compassion n'entre pas dans les attributions de mon métier. Donc n'ont aucun intérêt pour moi. La compassion est pour les faibles et bien souvent une source de problème.

L'aplomb avec lequel il venait de parler me fit écarquiller les yeux. Il était si austère et radical. Pour la première fois, Sherlock Holmes me faisait mal au cœur.

— Tout le monde à besoin de compassion, tentai-je.

— Vous êtes beaucoup trop naïve Molly.

Il se pencha vers moi, son visage était à quelques mètres du mien alors que mon cœur se mit à cogner plus fort dans ma poitrine. Il me mettait mal à l'aise. Bien qu'il soit poli, je le trouvais intimidant, vif et intense.

À vrai dire, je ne savais pas pourquoi il me déstabilisait autant. La manière dont il avait prononcé mon prénom donnait l'impression qu'il roulait sur sa langue. Sa bouche me… Déconcentrais.

— Vous me trouvez ridicule n'est-ce pas ? soufflais-je tandis que mon regard glissa vers ses mains.

Mauvaise idée.

— Il n'y a rien de ridicule à avoir peur.

— Je n'ai pas peur, mentis-je tandis que ses lèvres s'ourlèrent.

Les mains jointes, il se laissa aller lentement contre le dossier de son siège, m'analysant de la tête aux pieds. C'était une de ses mauvaises manies. Instinctivement, je m'enlaçai de mes bras, comme pour me protéger de son regard intrusif.

— Vous devriez rester ici tout de même, reprit-il d'une voix douce.

— Pour rassurer John, c'est ça.

— Pas seulement.

Levant mon regard vers lui, je sentis quelque chose se passer entre nous.

— Comment ça ?

_Il voulait que je reste. Non attendez… IL VOULAIT QUE JE RESTE !_

— Il serait instructif que vous me donniez son signalement.

— De qui ? demandai-je légèrement troublé.

— Votre agresseur.

— Ah…

Le côté détective reprenait le dessus. C'est déçu que je pris une grande respiration. J'étais décontenancée. J'étais un cas. Juste un cas qui devait surement l'intriguer.

À vrai dire, une partie de moi rêvait qu'il m'empêche de partir. L'autre, me giflait à plusieurs reprise de réagir comme une gamine écervelée et d'être aussi rêveuse.

— Je vous intimide.

Écarlate, je réalisai ce qu'il venait de dire.

— Non… Du tout…

Il se mit à sourire une nouvelle fois, un vrai record, et je sentis mon estomac se retourner. C'est fou ce qu'un sourire de Sherlock pouvait me déclencher.

Me tortillant sur le canapé, je détournai mon regard vers un point imaginaire. Enfin n'importe où ne se trouvait pas le regard désarçonnant de Sherlock Holmes.

— Vous ne savez pas mentir, Molly.

Il avait raison.

— Oui, c'est une de mes nombreuses qualités, ironisai-je en sentant mon mal aise prendre de l'ampleur.

— Comment était ce type ?

— Même si je vous le décris, je suis sûr qu'il est loin maintenant.

— Comment était-il ? répéta-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

— Grand, assez costaud, avec une fois rocailleuse.

— C'est tout ?

— Pour tout dire, la situation ne me laissait pas le temps de l'analysé de la tête au pied. De plus, il faisait sacrément noir pour que je puisse distinguer quoi que ce soit.

— Hum… Réfléchissez Molly.

— Je viens de réfléchir.

— Faites mieux.

— Mais j'ai réfléchi, je ne fais que ça !

— Réfléchissez mieux dans ce cas, asséna-t-il en venant s'installer près de moi.

Bien trop près. Comment voulait-il que je me concentre ?

— Focus Molly.

La gorge soudainement nouée, je tentai de me repasser, douloureusement, la scène en mémoire.

— Il devait faire un mètre quatre-vingt au moins. Peut-être même plus étant donné qu'il a réussi à faire décoller mes pieds du sol. Il portait un pantalon en jean. J'ai reconnu la matière quand je l'ai frappé.

— Ce sont des détails Molly, autre chose, chercher autre chose.

Il était marrant lui.

— C'est stupide, je ne me souviens de rien ! rétorquai-je littéralement agacée de sentir le trop-plein d'émotion prêt à sortir.

Je n'en avais pas envie, pas devant lui. Il devait déjà certainement penser que j'étais dingue, je n'avais pas envie d'ajouter le mot faible dans son vocabulaire lorsqu'il pensait à moi. Penser à moi, c'était peut-être un peu fort, pourquoi penserait-il à moi ? Pour son enquête et ensuite ? Néant.

Je déglutissais avec peine lorsque je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux.

— Je sais que c'est loin d'être évident. Vous êtes loin d'être bête Molly. Ce n'est pas le faite que vous ne vous souvenez pas, non. Vous ne voulez pas vous souvenir. Cette case de votre cerveau sera effacée une fois que vous m'aurez tout dit.

— Je ne comprends absolument rien à votre histoire de case, croassai-je en tentant de ravaler mes larmes.

— Ce n'est pas important. Concentrez-vous Molly.

— Je ne me souviens que de sa taille, du faite qu'il ma dit des choses horribles et qu'il…

— Qu'il quoi ?

Je détournai une nouvelle fois le regard tandis que l'étau invisible qui enserrait ma gorge fit davantage pression. Je n'avais pas envie de le dire. Était-ce si possible de comprendre ce que je ressentais ? Non impossible. Le grand Sherlock Holmes ne pouvait pas ressentir ça. De ce que j'en savais, pouvait-il ressentir quelque chose ? J'en doutais.

— Je préférerais qu'on arrête l'interrogatoire, marmonnai-je.

— Nier ce qui s'est passé ne vous aidera pas Molly.

— Je ne nie rien. Je veux juste…

— Oublier, je le sais. Mais sachez que vous n'êtes ni la première ni la dernière à qui cela arrive. Si vous ne vous forcez pas un minimum, il réitérera ce qu'il vous a fait à une autre femme. C'est ce que vous voulez ?

Blessée, je lui lançai un regard noir, agacée qu'il arrive à me faire culpabiliser si rapidement.

— Ne me faites pas dire, ce que je n'ai pas dit.

— Alors forcez-vous.

Il était dur mais d'une certainement manière, dans un monde où le masochisme serait considéré comme étant anodin, il était juste.

— Qu'est-ce que je dois vous dire ? articulai-je péniblement.

— Ce qui s'est passé.  _Tout_. Ne minimiser aucun détail.

— Très bien.

Difficilement, je me mis à lui raconter ma sortie du super marché, le moment où cet homme à commencer à m'aborder et le plaquage contre le mur. Je ne lui ai pas dit que j'avais pensé à lui à ce moment. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il me rie au nez ou bien qu'il me regarde comme si j'étais pitoyable.

Je crois que la seconde option était la plus affreuse. Quand j'en venais au passage où il m'avait menacé de me briser les membres, je sentis ma voix se briser. Sentant les larmes couler le long de mes joues, j'enfouis rapidement mon visage entre mes mains.

Le premier sanglot que je dus me résoudre à lâche transperça littéralement le silence. Je tentai de ravaler le suivant, mais ce fut encore pire. La gorge nouée, je savais parfaitement que c'était gênant pour lui. L'envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou me tentait de seconde en seconde.

— Je lui ai échappé en lui assénant un coup bien placé et je suis partie. Voilà. Vous savez tout. Content ?

— Que vous ayez considérablement réduit ses chances de se reproduire ? Assez en effet.

Il avait dit ça sans un sourire, mais l'intonation de sa voix me fit comprendre que j'avais bien agi. Malgré moi, un faible sourire barra mon visage et je sentis comme un poids me quitter.

Je réalisais que lui parler de ce que j'avais subi m'avait soulagé, bien que ce n'en soit pas le but initial. Levant mon visage vers lui, je remarquai qu'il avait glissé une de ses mains sur ma lèvre.

Paralysée, je l'observai faire, tandis que son pouce effleurait la surface meurtrie. Il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de me fixer. Avec une douceur infinie, il plia ma lèvre pour voir jusqu'où ma blessure s'étendait.

Il avait la peau douce, vraiment. Sentant mon cœur raté, je l'entendis me demander :

— Cela vous fait souffrir.

— Rien de bien insurmontable, répliquai-je en tentant de faire bonne figure. J'ai vu, pire vous savez…

Lorsque sa main quitta ma lèvre, je sentis quelque chose se passer entre nous. Le silence qui avait pris place était loin d'être gênant. C'était un peu comme si nous analysions tous les deux ses gestes.

C'était carrément extrême. Il était passé d'un glaçon à un être doté d'une douceur extrême. Si j'avais eu du courage et que je n'étais pas restée bloquée devant lui, j'aurais certainement osé prendre sa main dans la mienne.

Le visage en feu, je passai une main dans mes cheveux alors qu'une idée ridicule me vient à l'esprit. Un café, lui, moi… Sans pouvoir réfléchir à comment lui demander, je m'entendis dire.

— Sherlock… vous buvez du café ?

— Molly ?!

Ça, c'était Mary.

— Molly où es-tu ?!

— Je suis là.

Digne d'une tornade, Mary surgit dans le salon, les cheveux en bataille vêtus de son pyjama bleu avec un long manteau par-dessus. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour sortir dans cette tenue à près de 23 heures du soir.

Les traits tirés et les yeux soulignés de cernes, elle se jeta à mes pieds, entourant mon visage de ses mains douces. Rien que de la voir dans cet état, je me dis que l'idée de l'appeler n'avait pas été une des meilleures.

En revanche, si je ne l'avais pas prévenue, elle m'en aurait certainement voulu jusqu'à la fin des temps.

— Oh mon dieu ! On m'a appelé pour me dire ce qui s'était passé. Tout va bien ? Bon sang ta lèvre !

— Je vais bien, me contentai-je de répondre alors que Mary s'empressa de m'étreindre.

— J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Elle recula pour m'examiner. C'était extrêmement gênant. Je jetai un regard à Sherlock qui avait quitté le canapé pour retourner à l'examen d'un des murs du salon. Comme si de rien n'était. Frustrée et légèrement déroutée, je reportai mon attention sur mon amie.

— Oui. Comme je viens de te le dire, je vais bien.

— D'accord…

Elle se tourna vers Sherlock et John tout en me relâchant.

— Merci de m'avoir prévenue. Je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu.

— Tu n'étais pas avec James, j'espère, grognais-je en massant ma nuque avant d'agripper mon écharpe.

— Ce que tu peux être bête… Non j'étais chez moi. J'ai décidé de faire un break avec lui.

— Un break ? Il t'a fait quelque chose ?

Elle ne dit rien. Elle se contenta d'un « on en discutera plus tard » avec un sourire rassurant. Il y avait quelque chose. Mais ce n'était certainement pas le moment d'en discuter, à moins que je désire la faire fuir le plus loin possible.

Il était tant de partir. Me levant d'un coup, remercia encore une fois John de sa gentillesse.

— Je vais vous laisser…

— Molly, je me sens coupable, sans cette histoire de thé vous n'auriez pas eu cette mésaventure.

— Ce n'est pas de votre faute, fit Mary en rabattant fébrilement une mèche derrière son oreille.

— Mary a raison, John. Et tutoyé moi. Je pense qu'à ce stade ce sera bien mieux.

Son sourire s'étira tandis que Sherlock restait toujours près de son mur, ignorant notre conversation.

— D'accord Molly.

— Vous êtes nouveaux dans le quartier ? demanda Mary.

— Oui. On vient d'emménager, répliqua John un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Je ne connais pas le quartier. J'ai l'habitude de courir tous les matins alors je voulais savoir si cela vous intéresserait de m'accompagner. Vous pourriez me montrer les meilleurs restaurants rapides comme ça pour pallier à mon ignorance.

J'allais lui dire que c'était gentil, mais j'entendis Mary annoncer :

— C'est incroyable… Parce que moi aussi je cours.

_Hein ?!_

— Vraiment ? s'enquit John.

— Oui et Molly aussi !

— Pardon ? m'exclamai-je en me tournant vers elle.

Son regard s'était illuminé et un merveilleux sourire en coin avait fait sa place sur son visage. Oh mon dieu pas ça ! Le cœur palpitant, j'entendis Mary dire :

— Oui. Quand je cours, j'oublie tout.

Ce n'était pas faux. Elle oubliait tout au point de tomber sur une surface plane.

— Vous pourriez peut-être me faire découvrir le quartier dans ce cas.

— Nous en serions ravis !

— Alors c'est parfait dans ce cas ! Je passe vous chercher demain matin ? À huit heures ?

Huit heures ? Il était complètement malade ou quoi ?

— Merveilleux ! N'est-ce pas Molly ? De plus ça te fera du bien de sortir après ce qui s'est passé.

— Oui… Fantastique, dis-je avec un sourire forcé. J'ai hâte.

— Bonne soirée Molly. Mary.

Le saluant d'un petit signe de main, je fis demi-tour pour descendre chez moi accompagner de Mary qui semblait être littéralement sur un petit nuage. Elle flotta jusqu'à mon salon tandis que je tentais de contenir la panique qui montait en moi.

— Est-ce qu'on ta payer pour me tuer ? sifflai-je une fois la porte de mon appartement fermer.

— Quoi ?

— Le coup de la course. T'es dingue ? Qu'est-ce qui ta prit de lui sortir une telle énormité ?

— Je ne sais pas… À vrai dire je n'ai pas réfléchi, avoua-t-elle alors qu'une son sourire béat étira davantage ses lèvres.

— Merci, ça j'avais remarqué. Mais il est hors de question que je vous accompagne.

— Mais pourquoi ? Tu as dit que tu viendrais. Et je sais que demain tu ne bosses pas.

— Mary, est-ce que tu te souviens de la dernière fois que j'ai fait du sport ?

— C'est vrai que tu n'as jamais été doué pour le sport. Mais là, il te suffira de courir.

— J'ai l'endurance d'un paresseux, gémis-je en me laissant tomber dans un fauteuil du salon.

— Tu exagères.

Je lui jetais un regard amer.

— Bon c'est vrai tu es vraiment nul en sport.

— Merci de ta franchise, ironisai-je.

— Mais Molly… On est meilleure amie toi et moi. J'ai besoin que tu sois là. On a partagé tellement de choses ensemble que…

— Ah non pas ça ! Me sort pas le couplet qu'on est sœur de pipi sinon je te jure que je hurle.

— On a quand même partagé la même baignoire !

— On avait quatre ans Mary !

Elle croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine comme une gamine à qui l'on refusait un caprice.

— Et bien moi sa m'a énormément marqué !

— Mary, je vais être ridicule et je t'assure que je n'ai pas besoin que John en ait un aperçu.

— Ce ne serait qu'une fois. Après je m'arrangerais pour rester seule avec lui.

— Avec la chance que j'aie, je vais finir par me casser quelque chose avant de finir tes séances de sport.

Et là, Mary fit la chose la plus abominable. Ses yeux devinrent immenses et sa lèvre se mit à trembler comme si elle allait éclater en sanglots.

— Alors là c'est d'une bassesse !

À une vitesse folle, elle plongea au sol pour s'emparer de mes poignés.

— Je t'en pris, ce John me plait vraiment.

— Je risque d'être ridicule… Non attends, je vais être ridicule ! grognai-je en croisant mes bras contre ma poitrine.

— Fais-le pour moi Molly. Les amies se sont faites pour ça non ?

— Alors là c'est un coup bas…

— Je t'en pris !

— Il te plait alors ? Vraiment ?

— Oui. Je ne pourrais pas te dire comment ni pourquoi, mais je le sens là, dit-elle en désignant sa poitrine.

Je lui jetai un regard et je sentis une vague de culpabilité s'abattre sur moi. Après tout ce n'était qu'une course et je tannais depuis des mois Mary de quitter cet abruti de James. C'était le bon moyen pour qu'elle passe à autre chose. Glissant une main dans mes cheveux, je soupirai tout en roulant des yeux.

— Ta gagnée… On y va.


End file.
